


A Love Made of Sugar & Smoke

by Megan_P_Cook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Theodore, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Love, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_P_Cook/pseuds/Megan_P_Cook
Summary: WARNING: SMUT, 18+ READERS ONLY! (contains sexual content, language, drugs, violence)She was the sugar & he was the smoke.A novel on how a Slytherin came to fall for a Hufflepuff without realising his feelings were reciprocated.The happy ending Theo so truly deserves.DISCLAIMER: All original Harry Potter character credit goes to J.K. Rowling!
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Evelyn Chambers
Kudos: 5





	1. The Black Lake

The Black Lake. Evelyn Chambers favourite spot to seclude herself from the hustle and bustle of the Hogwarts corridors. During the majority of her free time - _weather permitting_ \- she would find herself in the same spot cosied up with some muggle literature. Today, William Shakespeare.

Evelyn was that engrossed at her new find that she failed to notice she had company. A boy and not just any boy - Theodore Nott - An eighth year Slytherin.

"What are you reading?" Theo asked, finally breaking the silence.

Evelyn looked up at him smiling down at her. "A Midsummer Night's Dream." She replied, smiling back at him.

"Ah, the course of true love never did run smooth."

Surprised she quirked an eyebrow in his direction. "How do you know Shakespeare?"

Theo chuckled, leaning himself back to rest on his elbow and shuffling his body weight to the left to face her fully. "My mother left a few muggle books lying about when I was younger." He paused. "Shakespeare happened to be my favourite."

She felt herself blushing. Shakespeare was her favourite too.

After a couple of minutes of brief - _but comfortable -_ silence Evelyn spoke. "Theodore Nott, right?" He smirked. "How did you guess?"

Her heart began to beat faster. What was she supposed to say? I've fancied you since third year but _your_ a Slytherin and _I'm_ a bloody Hufflepuff. Any kind of relationship between the two - romantic or not - felt like it was strictly forbidden. Someone who was 'Cunning and Ambitious' would never want to be with someone who was 'Loyal and Patient'. Despite them both being of pureblood status, it with simply never work.

"I've seen you with Malfoy and Zabini. We share a couple of classes together, Charms and Potions."

Theo smiled. "So you're the one Malfoy is constantly rambling on about." Confused she furrowed her brows towards him. "Evelyn Chambers, right?"

"Right." She spoke slowly, stringing out the _I_.

"Sorry, I should elaborate." Theo cleared his throat before continuing. "He's always banging on about being beaten to the top of the class in Potions by some _bloody Hufflepuff,_ I just didn't think I'd ever get the pleasure of meeting her. You're more beautiful than I had imagined."

Blushing she laughed to herself and briefly looked away - her third year crush just called her beautiful - glancing back at him she took in his features. Baby blue eyes, ones you could get lost in, a mole etched onto the tip of his left cheek bone and several others dotted around his face, jawline - _one she wished she could pepper kisses along_ \- and neck. His hair - chocolate brown in colour - soft curls framing his face.

"Are you ok, Chambers?" Theo chuckled.

Drawn from her trance she also chuckled. "Perfect." She paused. "You?"

He smiled and nodded. "Also perfect."

Theo and Evelyn spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, sharing their favourite quotes from A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"I'll met by moonlight, proud Titania!" Theo gushed dramatically.

Following suit she threw her arms out in front of her. "My Oberon! What visions I have seen!" 

"Though she be but little, she is fierce."

"Love looks not with the eyes."

They both chuckled at how silly they must of sounded, but they didn't care. They were enjoying themselves far too much to care about what anyone else must of thought. 

"Oi, Nott. We're heading to The Great Hall, you coming?" Malfoy bellowed from across the lake, abruptly interrupting them.

Theo sighed. "I should probably get going before he comes over here and drags me away by the scruff of my neck. I've really enjoyed this though." He paused. "Same time tomorrow?" Theo blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "If you're free, of course."

Evie smiled and nodded. "Same time tomorrow."

Theo brought himself to his feet before smoothing out any creases that may have appeared on his trousers. Rubbing his hands together he threw her a smile and said his goodbyes before jogging off to meet Malfoy. Leaving Evie to wonder what in _Merlin's name_ hadjust happened _._

~*~

"So..." Malfoy drawled. "You and Evelyn Chambers, ay?" Smirking at Theo from across their table in The Great Hall.

"What about her?" Theo retorted. Trying to act clueless.

"You looked." Draco paused and smirked. "Cosy, shall we say."

"What's this?" Blaise chimed in, mouth half full of food.

"Oh shove off, Malfoy!"

"Oh come on, mate. We all know you've had a school girl sized crush on her since third year."

Theo blushed. Malfoy wasn't exactly telling a lie. For someone who usually followed in the shadows of Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini, he'd made a pretty ballsy move that afternoon. So he thought, anyway. 

"Just grow a pair. Be a _proper_ Slytherin and ask the girl out." Draco stated matter of factly. Shoving another fork full of potato into his already half full mouth.

Theo sighed. Annoyingly he knew Draco was right and he knew the exact way he was going to go about it. Shakespeare.

~*~

The sunlight peaked through the curtains of Theo's room, birds chirping together in harmony. It was tomorrow, meaning today was the day he was going to ask Evelyn out. Stretching himself out of bed a yawn escaped his lips - he pushed himself to his feet before making his way to the shower to get himself ready for the day. Before leaving his dorm he grabbed a book from his bookshelf stuffing it into his bag and heading to Alchemy.

Once the class was finished Theo headed for The Great Hall. Settling himself down in his usual spot at the Slytherin table, he took out a piece of parchment and his quill and wrote a note before folding it twice in half and stuffing it into the middle of the book he took from his shelf earlier that morning. He made a few rough revision notes for his up coming Alchemy test before packing his bag and making his way towards Divination.

Once the bell chimed to signal the class was over, Theo practically ran from his seat almost knocking Pansy Parkinson on her arse. "Where you off to in such a hurry, Nott? Anyone would think there was a fire." She huffed. He didn't acknowledge Pansy, he didn't even stop to catch his breath until he saw her, his girl - _he wished_ \- sitting in the same spot as yesterday overlooking the lake. Stopping to compose himself, he straightened his tie and robes out before joining her.

"Hi." She beamed. God she took his breath away.

"Hi." He beamed back. God _he_ took her breath away.

~*~

Evelyn and Theo exchanged fits of laughter along with details about one another during their time together that afternoon. He found out her favourite sweet was sugar quills, his being chocolate frogs. Her favourite colour pink, his blue. Her favourite class was Potions with Slughorn, his Charms with Flitwick. He found out her love for Shakespeare grew much deeper than A Midsummer Night's Dream and that's when he knew he needed to throw his master plan into action.

"Speaking of Shakespeare." Theo cleared his throat. "I have something for you." 

Theo dug his hand into his bag pulling out the book he'd taken from his bookshelf and placing it into the middle of her palms. 

She gasped. "Much Ado About Nothing?" 

Theo nodded. "From my personal collection. I thought you might like to borrow it."

Evelyn beamed. "I'd love too, thank you so much!" She paused. "Wait, what's this?" There was something poking out the top of the book. "A sugar quill?" Evie was perplexed by this as she'd not long disclosed to him that they were her favourite. "How did you know?"

"I'm a very observant man, Chambers, what can I say?" With that Theo stood to his feet, holding his hand out to help her to her own. 

He cleared his throat, drawing her attention to him. "I need to get going as I promised Malfoy I'd throw bludgers with him. But, I do hope you enjoy it." 

Clutching the book to her chest with her right hand, she took a step forward grabbing his elbow with her left hand to balance herself. She reached up onto her tip toes and quickly placed a kiss onto his right cheek making sure she didn't linger for too long. "You're a sweet one, Theodore. I've no doubt I'll love it."

With that Theo quickly said his goodbyes swiftly making his way to the Quidditch pitch before she could see him blushing. She'd kissed him - _albeit on the cheek_ \- but she'd bloody kissed him and he couldn't be happier.

~*~

Once back in the comfort of her own dorm Evie changed from her robes into something more comfortable and curled herself up in a chair situated in the corner of her room. She picked up the book Theo had given her and ran her fingers along the tattered edges, it was clearly very well loved. She pried open the pages but before she could begin reading a small piece of parchment fell into her lap. Her nimble fingers unfolded note and she smiled to herself.

_Dearest Evelyn,_

_Meet me in the courtyard at 10am sharp tomorrow morning. I have a surprise for you_

_Nott x_

She blushed. Did Theodore Nott really just ask her on a date via a piece of parchment hidden in the pages of a play and then practically run off before she could answer. She couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable his shyness was. Drawing her attention back to the book, she finished it just before night fall. She loved it - especially when Claudio announced his desire to woo Hero, Don Pedro taking it upon himself to woo her for him. 

If she didn't know better she'd of thought Malfoy would have ended up trying to woo her for Theo's sake due to his timid nature, but his realisation over dinner last night made him come to the perception that if he wanted her, he'd have to be the one to do the hard work all by himself.

Tomorrow was Saturday which mean no classes, no interruptions - she felt giddy at the prospect of what Theo had planned for them. Almost too giddy to let herself fall into a deep slumber, but as soon as her head hit the cloud like pillows. She dozed off, excited for the morning to arrive.

~*~

Evelyn woke to a light tapping on her window. Still in a sleepy daze she mustered up the energy to open the curtains, the beam of the morning sun almost blinding her. Blinking away the aftershocks of the rays, she looked out the window to see a tawny owl - small and fuzzy - perched on her windowsill. A scroll of parchment hanging from its mouth by the thread of a crimson red ribbon. 

Opening the window she took the scroll off the fuzzball, gently patting him on the head and with a hoot he flew off. Untying the ribbon she opened the scroll to see Theo had owled her, his words of excitement etched onto the parchment in jet black ink and a sugar quill tucked into the bow of the ribbon. Evie smiled to herself before slipping into the shower and getting ready for her date with Theodore Nott. 

A cream sweater, blue jeans with a slight rip in the knee, tan ankle boots and a grey herringbone coat lay neatly atop of her bed. Hair in messy blonde curls, she tied it back in a low ponytail using the crimson ribbon from the scroll to keep it from falling out of place, two strands sat loosely framing her face. Slipping the garments on she gave herself one last glance in the mirror, nodding at her reflection and leaving her dorm. Descending down the winding stoney staircase of Hufflepuff tower, Evie swiftly made her way around the several twists and turns of the Hogwarts corridors before approaching the archway of the courtyard.

There he stood, Theodore Nott, her third year crush. She'd pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming but the crisp chill of the morning air was enough to draw her to a conclusion that she wasn't. He was lent against the cobbled stones of the castle, his left foot propped up against the brick, both hands shoved into pocket of his trousers. Theo was wearing a sweater similar to her own but navy blue in colour, black jeans, black ankle boots and a black mid-length coat. 

God she just wanted to run up to him and throw herself in his arms, he looked so warm and cosy. Refraining from such desperate actions she strolled towards him, her shadow catching his eye-line making him jerk his head in her direction.

Theo pushed himself off the wall and took several short strides towards her closing the gap between them. As they met in the middle, he looped his arm around her waist his palm resting on the small of her back. Before she had chance to greet him, he placed a soft and gentle kiss against her cheek and pulled away. 

Theo looked at her with a coy smirk etched on his lips. "Evelyn."

"Morning, Theodore."

Theo noticed the crimson ribbon wrapped around her loose curls. With a smirk he tucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and reached his thumb and forefinger towards her and lifted the piece of ribbon up, twirling the piece of silk between them as though examining it closely. "I see you met my owl, Rudy this morning." Evie smiled and Theo tuck a step back and bowed towards her. "My lady." Chivalry wasn't as dead as she thought... 

He held his arm out towards her. "You ready to go?"

Evie nodded. Looping her arm with his, hand resting in the crook of his elbow. As they began to cross the wooden bridge, she broken the comfortable silence. "So, Theodore. Where exactly are we heading?" Theo looked down at her, his stature slightly taller than her own. "I was thinking." Theo began. "We could spend the day in Hogsmeade, browse some literature, grab a Butterbeer."

Nodding in agreement she tightened her arm in his and hummed contently. Perfect she thought, just perfect.

~*~


	2. Ink & Parchment

Browsing the shelves of Tomes and Scrolls Evie found herself lost in a universe of parchment, ink and leather. Running her fingers along the spines, she mindlessly wondered around the store mesmerised, admiring the miscellaneous stacks of stories in front of her. Everything from crime, thriller, history, fantasy, Romance and _adult_ _romance_. They even had a small selection of muggle publications.

Theo suddenly appeared behind her - _from god knows where_ \- wrapping his arm over her shoulder. "Anything tickling your fancy?"

Yes, _you_. 

"I'm feeling a little overwhelmed at how much choice there is, I won't lie."

"S'okay. We can always take a break and come back later."

Theo let his arm slip from around her for a brief moment, stuffing a small brown almost _book_ shaped paper bag into his coat pocket. "What's that?" Evie enquired. "Oh nothing." Theo quickly dismissed her, stringing out some nonsense about it being for his Alchemy test which was up and coming. 

"Butterbeer?" Theo asked, his baby blue eyes glistening under the light of the antique book shop.

Evie nodded in agreement and together they left the world of ink and parchment behind them, Theo's arm slung back around her shoulder. After three quarters of an hour or so of strolling found the village they wound up in a secluded booth inside The Three Broomsticks, sheltering themselves away from prying eyes. Theo ordered two Butterbeers, once they arrived he took an eager sip before setting his tankard back down on the table. Evie chuckled to herself and pointed to her own lip. "You've got some..." For a split second Theo looked utterly confused. "Come here." She swiped her thumb across his top lip, wiping it clean on a napkin. "Thanks." He blushed and she offered him a warm smile.

"I still can't believe you asked me out." She took a brief pause. "And by a piece of parchment of all possible methods."

Theo blushed.

"Your shyness is bloody adorable, Theodore."

Her words caused him to blush a deeper shade of crimson and he bowed his head, trying to hide his face from her behind his arms that were propped up on the table by his elbows so she didn't think he was being silly. But she didn't think he was silly. She thought he was adorable, as long as she thought his inability to ooze confidence was adorable he didn't really care who else thought he was being a foolish bastard. Especially, Malfoy.

"Malfoy ripped it into me for doing that."

"I kind of don't blame him." Evie teased with a chuckle.

~*~

He couldn't stop himself from smiling ear to ear a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat's plastered across his face. She'd bloody kissed him and he couldn't stop himself feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Approaching the Quidditch field he could see Malfoy had already started practicing. Bat in hand, knocking the bludger back and forth between the goal posts.

"Ah the wanderer returns." Malfoy chimed. With a swift _Finite Incantatem_ Draco brought the bludger to a halt, slowly lowering it back to the ground. 

"So, how'd it go?"

_Like the giant bastard grin on his face wasn't a massive give away._

_"_ You could say it went, well..." Theo smirked, rubbing his hand across his mouth. Chewing on his bottom lip, waiting for Malfoy's response. 

"Did she say yes?"

"Well, I haven't exactly asked her yet." Theo shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and shrugged his shoulders. 

"What do you mean you _haven't_ asked her yet? The giant fucking grin on your face tells a different story"

Theo defended his actions against Malfoy's response. That he thought it may of been more romantic and chivalrous to court her with sugar quills and handwritten notes. It irritated him that Malfoy just exuberated confidence and could quite easily get any girl in Hogwarts at the click of his fingers. Theo, on the other hand, liked to take things a little slower. Getting to know his _person_ and be more of a gentleman; wooing them in whatever way he deemed necessary - making them comfortable and at ease in his presence and not be the douchebag that Draco tried to transform him into growing up.

~*~

Evie reached across the table taking his hand in hers and rubbed slow circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. Quite content and happy in his presence. 

She still couldn't believe that she was sat here, opposite him, Theodore Nott - It just didn't seem to make any sense in her head. Why her? As a Slytherin surely he could have anyone he wanted? Just like Malfoy. 

On second guessing her thoughts maybe he didn't want just _anyone_ , maybe it was her he wanted - for whatever rhyme or reason it may have been. She was the one currently sat in front of him, not Lovegood or Granger, _her_. She was the one getting to know what made Theodore Nott tick, what made him smile or what annoyed him more than anything on this god forsaken planet.

Her thumb continued to rub circles mindlessly on the back of his hand as she admired him. Wishing this day would never end.

"Well, for what it's worth, I rather enjoy you courting me with sugar quills and Shakespeare." 

"I'm glad someone does" Theo scoffed playfully.

Their eyes found one another's from across the table. Theo twisted his fingers out of hers so he could lace them with her her own and return the gesture of now rubbing his thumb across hers.

"I've enjoyed getting you know you these past couple of days, Theodore."

"You can call me Theo you know, Evelyn." He winked.

"And you can call me Evie you know."

He smiled sincerely. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd been that she'd even spoken to him that day he joined her by The Black Lake, let alone how lucky he was by the fact she agreed to go on a date with him. Despite her being lured to meet him in the courtyard that morning, unbeknown to her that it was officially a date. 

He shuffled himself out of his side of the booth, fingers still laced with her and slid himself next to her perfectly, like a jigsaw piece. With his free hand, he tucked one of the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and rub smooth circles on the silky smooth skin on her cheekbone.

"I've enjoyed getting to know you too." Theo's tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.

He debated making a move, _kissing her_. How he'd love to have his mouth entwined with hers, thumb running along her jawline, his free hand cupping the back of her neck pulling her curved figure closer to him. He wanted their first kiss to be a little more _private_ though. He didn't exactly think The Three Broomsticks was the best place to be shoving his tongue down her throat. Theo felt he was far more chivalrous than that and if she was to reject him, the embarrassment would-, well then there wouldn't be anyone around to laugh at how pathetic he was at least.

Paying the bill he stood from the booth, grabbing Evie's coat he held it open for her so she could easily slip her arms through, shimmying it onto her shoulders and brushing out any creases before grabbing his own coat and doing the same.

Once they'd left the the quaint, crowded pub they began making their way back to Hogwarts. 

Every so often their fingers would brush against each other making both their cheeks turn a pale shade of crimson. After the dozenth time it had happened, Theo grabbed her small palm in his slightly larger one and held it delicately as though she was fine china he didn't want to break and laced their fingers together - like he had done in the pub. As they got closer to the Castle, Theo started swinging his arm back and forth causing Evie's to do the same, a giggle erupting from her lips. _Salazar's rod_ he was smitten with her.

The cobbled stone path led them back to the courtyard where they'd met that morning and as they approached the fountain Theo stopped, bringing them both to a halt, almost too abruptly as Evie bumped straight into him. Both his hands clasped round her lower back catching her from falling. Evie steadied herself, both hands palmed against the soft wool of his jumper just below his chest. Closer in proximity than they were a few mere seconds ago - not that either of them had any complaints.

Theo's gaze landed on her own, flicking to her lips and back up again.

_For god sake, Nott. Just do it!_

Without another moment's hesitation Theo leant down and his lips landed on hers with a smack. A surprised hum left Evie's mouth - returning the kiss. 

Theo rested both his palms in the curves of her waist and pulled her closer to him like he couldn't get enough of her, thumbs rubbing the bottom of her rib cage through the thick material of her jumper. Her hands running up his chest, landing either side of his neck pulling him down closer as their lips moved in a synchronised fashion. A content hum left his lips as he pulled away - _unwillingly_ \- placing a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Looking down he saw Evie was beaming up at him. "Ballsy." She chuckled.

Theo blushed. Evie reached up on her tiptoes catching his lips with her again. "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. I'd quite like to do it again sometime actually."

He kissed the tip of her nose. She scrunched it in response.

"Come on, I'll walk you back." Taking her hand in his, he led them back through the twists and turns of the corridors - winding up at her final destination.

Before Evie was about to enter the Hufflepuff common room Theo pulled the brown paper bag Evie saw him hide earlier on during their date out of his coat pocket. Evie couldn't stop herself from smiling as he placed it into her palms, taking the paper bag from him, she removed the contents. A book nonetheless, blood red leather encasing the ink filled pages and in true Theodore Nott fashion, there was a sugar quill poking out of the spine. Her fingers examined the gold writing etched onto the cover. _Much Ado About Nothing_. 

Her stomach went all warm and fuzzy.

"Seeing as you enjoyed it so much. I thought you might like your own copy."

Her heart swelled at how thoughtful he'd been. God she wished she could keep him forever and she'd only been on one date with him. Calm yourself down, Chambers.

"Theo! You shouldn't have!" She protested. "I know, love. But I wanted too."

Evie found herself reaching onto her tiptoes again placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, short and sweet. She looked up at him adoringly and with his hand he brought her lips to his again, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her up towards him, he couldn't get enough of her. Sweet pecks and content hums were exchanged, both of them lost in the lips of the other. 

Once they both pulled away again for the second time in a matter of minutes they both said their goodbyes, Theo stealing another peck - _or three_ \- from her and making his way back to the dungeons, smirk plastered on his face. Evie making her way up the stone staircase as giddy as a kid on sugar a wide toothed grin plastered on her face.

Almost singing the password for the dungeons, Theo stepped in to find Malfoy and Zabini strewn across both leather sofas. Both of them sitting to attention when they saw him approach.

"Have you bloody kissed her yet?" Draco chimed.

Instantly Theo's cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson and a smile as big as The Astronomy Tower lit up his face.

Both boys sprung to their feet, patting him on the back and congratulating him in true male Slytherin fashion.

"Get in there, mate." Blaise said, palm gripping Theo's shoulder and shaking it excitedly.

Theo excused himself and started making his way to the dorms before he was interrupted.

"Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend now?" Malfoy teased.

Theo shook his head smiling ignoring his childhood best friends questioning and continued walking to his dorm.

That was his next mission to fulfill...

~*~


	3. Strawberries & Champagne

Slipping herself behind the curtain of her shower Evie washed off her high of emotions from the days events. The _almost_ scalding jets of the water soothing her skin, bringing a hum of pleasure to her lips.

Settling herself down for the night, she grabbed her new gift from her night stand. 

Upon opening the new leather bound pages she noticed a scribble on the first page. On further examination she recognised it as Theo's handwriting.

_My Dearest Evelyn,_

_I hope you enjoy this as much as I do_

_Yours, Theodore x_

A wave of Déjà vu struck, the words seemed ever so familiar. Springing out of bed with haste she took four strides to her desk and picked up Theo's copy of the book, taking a deep breath she opened the first page and saw a similar scribble inked onto the page.

_My darling baby Theodore,_

_I hope one day you get to enjoy this as much as I did_

_Love always, Mummy_

Whatever it was that this message meant to him he was trying to somehow replicate it.

~*~

A couple of days had passed since their first date - _first kiss,_ \- they hadn't seen much of one another except from a few stolen glances and endearing whispers in the corridors between classes.

Evie retired to her dormitory after finishing her last class of the day and she noticed a crisp piece of parchment neatly folded atop of one of her pillow cases.

_Meet me at the Quidditch pitch tonight 6pm sharp_

_Hope you're ready for date number two_

_Theo x_

Six o'clock? That was usually when everyone would gather in The Great Hall for dinner.

Whatever he had planned better of been good if it meant the possibility of missing her favourite time of the day. Her mouth drooled at the thought of a roast, succulent meat, potatoes, vegetables and gravy.

Her stomach growled.

Snapping herself out of her daydream she sat at her vanity and started gently tugging a brush through multiple knots that had formed in her hair throughout the day, merely her own fault, when she was stressed she often found herself twirling her hair round her fingers and making a mess of it.

Nestling herself under the spray of the shower she leant back letting the warm flow of the water dampen her hair. Grabbing her shampoo - vanilla and coconut - she squirted a dollop into the palm of her hand and began working it through her hair into a lather - rinsing and repeating. Running a pea sized amount of conditioner through the ends of her hair with her fingertips she took a final rinse and grabbed her favourite body wash from the shelf - plum and clementine - she smoothed the gel like texture across her skin watching small silky suds form. Evie sighed in content as she massaged her skin, easing the built up tension in her shoulders away.

Exiting from the shower, she patted herself dry and slipped on her fluffy white robe. With a quick flick of her wand she conjured up a drying spell on her hair setting it into loose curls which cascaded across her back.

Evie slipped on a baby blue floral dress that fell just below her knee and some white pumps. A denim jacket sat loosely across her shoulders - although it was summer, there was still a slight chill in the air come dusk. A quick spritz or two of perfume and she was good to go.

When she arrived at the Quidditch pitch she spotted him in the distance, lay down leant on his right elbow for support, he looked handsome, crisp white dress shirt, black trousers and black brogues, his loose curls swept across his forehead.

A checkered picnic blanket layed out underneath him, hamper sitting next to it paired with two champagne flutes and some fairy lights had been conjured round the goalposts.

_Romantic._

Theo pushed himself to his feet, brushing down his trousers and greeting her with a kiss.

"Hi, you look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you. You scrub up well."

He pressed another kiss to her lips and with a hand on the small of her back he lead her to the picnic he had set up for them both. Evie sat down as elegantly as she could, resting her weight onto her left hand side, heels tucked under her bum and her left palm leant on the blanket for support. He joined her on the floor, legs sprawled out stretched in front of him, legs crossed at the ankles - he lay facing her, his opposite palm balancing him - mirroring her position

Theo grabbed the bottle of champagne by the neck - tilting the first glass he began to pour the golden bubbly liquid. Extending the half filled glass out towards her, she clasped the stem with her fingers taking it from him with a whispered thank you. Pouring himself a glass, they clinked their flutes together uttering a small 'cheers' in unison.

Unfastening the hamper, a selection of goodies were pulled from the grey wicker basket and placed on the blanket in front of them both. Seizing the green stem between his fingers brought a succulent strawberry up to Evie's lips and smirked. 

"Open up."

Parting her lips she bit down on the sweet fruit laughing at his cheesiness causing the juice to drip from her lips, with a swift rapid motion she brought her right hand towards her chin catching the juice before it had chance to ruin her dress. Picking up a napkin she delicately patted the corners of her mouth, ridding her lips of the mess. The two fed each other various different fruits, chocolates and nibbles - all washed down with _fizz_.

A sunset began to blossom above them, the blue behind the clouds morphing into a sweet mixture of blood orange and candy cotton pink. 

Theo conjured up a warming charm around them encassing them in a toasty warmth as a chill began to fill the air, distracting them from the goosebumps that began prickling against their skin. 

He pulled something small and square looking from behind the hamper and set it next to him on the blanket. She recognised it as a muggle contraption - most commonly used for playing music. Where on earth did he get one of those from? With a firm push of his finger against one of the buttons it started to make the sound of what seemed to be a tape winding itself back up and then the soft sounds of a piano began to play...

Theo offered his hand out to her. "Come on, let's dance."

Evie accepted his offer and hauled herself to her feet, holding onto Theo for support. Shifting from the blanket to the grass, Theo placed his hand either side of her hips - her arms slipping round his shoulders, hands clasping behind his neck.

♪ _Tell me that you want me, and I'll be yours completely, for better or for worse_ ♪

They swayed side to side in each others arms. Soaking up the idyllic sunset above them, the Quidditch pitch light up by the twinkle of the fairy lights strung between the goalposts. Theo ran his fingers from her hip, brushing up her sides past her ribs to the top her shoulder and along her arm until he met her hand which was wrapped around his neck. Taking her hand in his, he motioned for her to turn to her left and he twirled her around by the tips of her fingers . Catching her back in his arms, still holding her hand in his - his other back on her hip, they swayed like those lifelong couples do at weddings.

♪ Still remember feeling nervous, trying to find the words to, get you here today ♪

Looking down at her adoringly Theo brought the hand that was on her hip up to cup her cheek in his palm. Rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone, his tongue darted out to swipe against his bottom lip wetting it. Her bright blues hues stared back at him, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth to try and hide the smile brewing underneath it. Perfectly in sync, Evie craned her neck up towards him as Theo dipped his - both meeting in the middle. 

♪ _It's easy to be scared of, with you I am prepared for, what is yet to come_ ♪

The kiss was sweet, passionate, hungry. Evie tugged Theo closer by his neck - he pulled her closer by her waist. Her fingers ran along the base of his neck, absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair.

Theo hummed to himself in pleasure as he pulled away licking his lips. "You taste like strawberries."

Another peck landed on her lips, this time he lingered. Slowly pulling away, his lips still inches from her own. He whispered words he never thought he'd have the courage to say. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

She bit her lip and smiled up at him. If she didn’t know better she’d make him say it again but before her brain could stop her she did just that.

“Say it again.”

A glint shone across her eyes.

An amused chuckle rattled through his chest causing him to look momentarily at the floor before bring his gaze back to her. He leant forward kissing her lips.

“Will,”

_Kiss_

“You,”

_Kiss_

“Be,”

_Kiss_

“My,”

_Another kiss_

“Girlfriend?”

She left a brief moment of hesitation, short enough to not make him panic she would say no, but long enough to tease him, keep him guessing.

_Kiss_

_"Yes."_

♪ _That's how I know you are the one_ ♪

They beamed at one another - the stars glistened in the night sky - wrapped up in a warm embrace - this was a perfect way to spent their first night as a couple - stargazing until dawn.

~*~

The following morning Evie left the tower making her way to breakfast, as she approached the bottom of the staircase she noticed her boyfriend - _god she couldn't believe she now got to call him that_ \- waiting for her leant against the rigid stone of the Castle wall, arms folded across his chest. She was surprised to see him to say the least.

"Thought my _girlfriend_ and I could grab breakfast together before classes start."

"I'd be honoured."

Clasping her hand in his, tugging her through the hustle and bustle of the halls, the clicking of heels echoed against the walls as they wove through the abyss of first year students rushing to get to class, praying they wouldn't be late. 

She laughed at the chaos that surrounded her because she knew - at some point in her education at Hogwarts - that she'd been one of those first year students. 

Soon enough an array of smells wafted through the air filling their senses, making their stomachs grumble.

Theo lead them both to a bench, setting their bags next to them they both sat. Evie froze when she realised where she was situated within the hall. 

The _Slytherin_ table.

"What's the matter, love? Don't want to be seen fraternizing with the enemy?" He smirked.

It did cross her mind - for a split second - what people may think of her should they see her sat there. A Hufflepuff - rubbing shoulders with the snakes.

"Don't worry, no one will bother you whilst you're sat here."

Reassured by his words she focused on the silver plate that appeared in front of her. Pancakes, her favourite, with a side of bacon and maple syrup to finish. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

Evie motioned her head in the direction of her breakfast.

"Lucky guess." Theo smirked, shrugging his shoulders he threw her a wink taking a large gulp of orange juice from his goblet, his Adam's apple bobbing in the process. Tucking back into his plate of sausage, bacon, fried egg and beans - he grabbed a piece of toast from the rack in front of him before dunking it into the yolk.

Once their stomachs were satisfied Evie pulled his well loved book from her bag, placing it onto the bench next to her.

"I thought I ought to give it back as I have my own copy now." Evie smiled. "I can tell it's precious to you."

Indeed it was, it was one of the last belongings Theo had that belonged to his Mother.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss onto the back of her knuckles. "Thank you."

Rudely, they were interrupted from their sweet moment.

"Who let you out of the Badger's set?"

 _Here we go_.

Here came Malfoy and his minions.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you, Malfoy."

"Jealousy?"

"That I've topped you in every class this term and you're _falling_ in mere second place." Evie stated quite matter of factly.

Silence.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Snake got your tongue?"

Pansy snickered beside him, trying not to erupt with laughter.

"Oh fuck off, Chambers."

"Where too? Paris or Milan?" Evie quipped.

Theo smirked. Trying not to fall into the same beartrap as Pansy.

"Something to say, Nott?" Malfoy spat.

"I think my girlfriend can fight her own battles." 

Evie's eyes widen at his words, almost choking on her own goblet of orange juice. He'd just announced she was his girlfriend in front of them - they'd not even had a conversation about telling anyone yet - but she trusted he knew what he was doing. 

Despite his newly spoken words, they all seemed oblivious to what he'd just said - apart from Pansy.

"Can you keep this one Theo? I like her." Pansy smiled sweetly at Evie and nodded her head. Theo wrapped his arm around Evie pulling her closer into his side, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Don't worry, I plan on keepy my _girlfriend_ close." He emphasised.

Everyone's jaws practically dropped to the floor, did Theodore Nott just announce he had a girlfriend?

Yes, yes he did.

He leant forward pulling her in for a swift peck on the lips, an array of 'oh's' and 'ah's' surrounding them.

"Our very own Hufflebuddy." Pansy beamed.

~*~


	4. Intoxicated

**[Warning Mature Scenes]**

"There's a party in the Slytherin common room tonight."

Evie dropped her quill on her piece of parchment she was taking notes on and folded her arms on the table of the library she was sat in front of. She pursed her lips together and looked up at her from under her eyelashes.

"Your point being?"

Theo chuckled. "I was asking you to come."

"And why would I do such a thing? Can't you go by yourself?" She smirked.

Theo rose from his chair, sauntering around to meet the back of her chair. He leant forwards engulfing her figure under his, palms flat on the table either side of her - his warm breath fanning down her neck causing her to shiver. He trailed soft kisses across her exposed neck causing her to him under his touch.

"I'd rather not bother at all - but for appearances sake. I'd just like my girlfriend to be there with me, if she'd please."

"Starting to prefer my company to your own kind?"

Theo hummed against her neck causing her eyelashes to flutter shut.

"Any day."

Evie sighed playfully.

"I suppose - for appearances sake you say. I'll come with you."

Theo placed another kiss against her neck, thanking her. 

"Come on, let's go back to my dorm, finish your note taking there."

Both collecting their belongings, pieces of parchment being shoved in between the pages of textbooks, they grabbed their robes and exited the quiet stacks of the library. 

~*~

"I still can't comprehend how you managed to get a dorm to yourself?" Evie stated, quirking an eyebrow in Theo's direction.

"With an odd number of us left and your dad being one of the most notorious death eaters - doesn't really leave much room for negotiation. Plus I enjoy being hidden away from those boysterous imbeciles."

Evie's eyes widen at his word and she playfully smacked him across the arm. Theo let out a howl of laughter in response.

"I'm joking love."

He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her towards him tongue poking out, wetting his lower lip with a smirk. 

"About which part?!" 

_Definitely not the part about making you mine._ He thought.

Theo decided to answer with a non-verbal response - kissing.

His lips soft and plump against her own, moving in synchronization. Her hands grabbed the material of his jumper, pulling him closer to her so she could deepen the kiss. She ran her fingers along the hem of the jumper and slowly began to lift it, only separating from his lips to pull it over his head. Her nimble fingers began to loosen his tie, making a start on the buttons of his white shirt - a knock on the door forcing them to come to a halt.

They both sighed.

"Are you two planning on leaving this love nest and coming to help us set up or not?"

_Malfoy._

_He was going to kill him._

"Yeah, Mate. Be there in a minute." Theo huffed.

"I should probably go and get changed out of my robes before tonight."

"You don't need to." He smiled adoringly at her.

"I'm sure your classmates won't want to see me in-"

"No, silly. I meant I have something for you, _here_."

Evie's head tilted to the side, curiosity filling her features . Theo shuffled towards his wardrobe and pulled out a black suit bag - lying it neatly across his bed he stepped back and motioned her to open it.

Steadily, she took the zip between her fingers and slowly pulled it down and a small gasp left her lips. He'd brought her a dress - red and made of cotton and dotted with white polka dots, she pulled it from the bag and admired to garment closely. It fell just below her knees and cinched at the waist showing of her curves. 

"Theo, it's beautiful..you shouldn't have."

"I know, but I wanted to."

~*~

Shimmying her dress down her thighs straightening herself up, slipping on a pair of red block heels - matching - her dress she was ready to go. Linking her arm through Theo's they exited his dorm.

Descending the corridor the bass of the music echoed, vibrating through the walls. As they got closer to the common room, the haze of smoke filled the air, green lights flickering around the room. The buzz of the atmosphere filling her bones causing a rush of adrenaline to surge through her body.

"Evie!" Pansy practically squealed pulling her into a hug.

"Hi, Pans."

Draco and Blaise soon joined the trio, drinks in hand for everyone. Theo looked to Malfoy who stood on his left and they raised their glasses into a 'cheers'. Evie admired Theo, stood there looking ever so handsome, black t-shirt paired with a navy blue button down and black jeans. 

Pansy grabbed Evie's handed pulling her towards the huddle of students who had formed their own makeshift dance floor.

"Come on let's go dance."

They downed the rest of the liquor in their cups, tossing them onto an empty table nearby. The music blared around them and they both began to sway their hips, getting lost in the rhythm of the music, dramatically belting out the words to one another arms flug in the air. 

The boys soon joined them, Theo's arm finding its way around Evie's waist pulling her flush against him chest to chest, pressing a quick kiss onto her forehead. They both began to sway side to side together, her arms wrapped around his neck, his right palm held flush against her back holding her figure close - as the bass pumped around them, he pulled her closer his right knee nestling in between hers, hips still swaying together.

"Alright Johnny and Baby, get a room." Blaise bellowed.

Laughing they both looked at eachother and Theo craned his neck down to place a gentle loving kiss on her lips.

"I'm just going to get us another drink." With a squeeze of her hips, he disappeared into the sea of Slytherins. 

Evie continued dancing with the others, patiently waiting for him to come back. Scanning the room she noticed she was the only non-Slytherin present but, she was reminded of Theo's reassuring words only a few days ago that when she was with them no one would bother her. The strobe lights flashed around her making everything seem like it was moving in slow motion, the bass of the music vibrating from her head to her toes; everyone was lost in the music, oblivious to their own surroundings - she felt exhilarated, but maybe that was the fire whiskey coursing through her veins. 

Moments later she felt a hand on her right hip pulling her back against their front - their scent seemed familiar, reassuring her. The pair started to sway left and right to the beat of the music, his front pressing further into her back, they began turning in a clockwise motion. Evie looked out towards the crowd and she froze when she saw him stood in the distance looking at her like a rabbit in headlights, stopped dead in his tracks, _Theo_.

_Then who the fuck was behind her._

Ripping herself away from the stranger in a swift one-eighty, almost giving herself whiplash. In front of her stood none other than - top knotch _wanker -_ Adrian Pucey.

"What the _fuck_ are you playing at?!" She spat. 

She was angry.

Pushing his way through the crowd Theo made a dash towards her. Almost knocking over a few 6th years over in the process.

He cupped her face between both his hands, running the pads of his thumbs under her eyes, across her cheek bones and then jaw, patting her down as if she'd been mauled.

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" Panic present in his voice as he spoke.

Before she could reassure him she was fine, Adrian interjected. 

_Rude_.

"Of course I haven't hurt her. But-" he paused. "I'd show her what a _real_ man looks like." Adrian smirked.

He seethed through gritted teeth, anger flaring across his face. Theo was about to lunge forward and shove his fist straight between his eyes but Evie grabbed his forearm and pulled him back, arm slipping around his waist pulling him into her side.

"I already know what a _real_ man looks like - I'm flattered by your offer, but I'll stick to what I've got, what already _satisfies_ me to my pleasing." 

With that, Evie grabbed Theo by the chin - pulling him into a rough kiss, tongue sweeping against his bottom lip seeking permission which he allowed. Tongues hot and heavy against one another, she wrapped her arm around the back of his head and pulled him in deeper. In due course, she pulled away, smacking one final kiss onto his lips and laced her fingers with his.

"Come on, let's get that drink."

Theo led them both through the crowd of people, guiding them to the table situated in the corner of the room. Grabbing two plastic cups of firewhiskey, Theo pushed one into her hand which she gratefully accepted. The burning liquid felt like fire against her throat as she downed her cup.

"I'm sorry. I thought that was you. He smelt like you, I-"

Theo cut her off and shook his head. 

"Don't be sorry love, It's not the first time he's done that. Nothing is your fault."

"Not the first time? What do you mean?"

"Anytime I've been close to getting with a girl, he ruins it. I go to get a drink, he makes a move, I turn my back to talk to someone for _two_ minutes, he makes a move. I then wake up the next morning and see them leaving his dorm and a smug look written all over that bastards face." Theo shook his head. "But no one has ever stuck up for me, like you did. I appreciated it, thank you."

"Theo, you don't need to thank me. I'm your _girlfriend_. I want nothing to do with anyone else but you."

Evie reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed his jaw, cheek, tip of his nose - watching it wrinkle in response - and finally lips. He tasted like firewhiskey, warm and dark with an undertone of sweetness.

"I'm all for you." She whispered.

"I'm all for you too."

~*~

"So you can't fathom how _I_ get a dorm to myself. How does A _Hufflepuff_ manage to do the same?"

"I'm one of the select few that decided to stay on for another year, due to that we've all managed to get rooms to ourselves."

Evie paused. Turning to face Theo she took both his hands in hers.

"If it's any consolation, I've really enjoyed myself tonight. Minus that... _prick_ "

She stepped forward closing the gap between them and pulled him in for a hug, holding him close reassuring him that she only wanted him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. They're all fond of you, especially Pansy, I think she enjoys the female company." Theo paused. "I ought to get back. Draco will have my head strung if I don't help clean up."

"I'm think going to jump in the shower and head straight to bed myself, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Indeed you will."

Forcing himself to leave her arms Theo pressed a kiss to her forehead, tip of her nose and then lips causing Evie to let out a content hum at his actions.

~*~

Stepping into the shower she let the water fall upon her washing off the smell of smoke and firewhiskey. The suds of the soap trickled down her back in a soapy lather. She rubbed her hands across her face and up into her hair when she felt a shadow behind her and callused fingertips touching the curve of her middle. 

Her body froze instantly.

After the events that had taken place earlier on that evening, she didn't want this being a repeat.

The shadow behind her caught on to her reaction and rubbed gentle circles on her hips with their thumbs, peppering kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"S'okay, love. It's only me."

Sighing with relief that it was Theo, she melted back into his touch, allowing her head to fall back on his shoulder. After a few tender moments, allowing the warmth of the spray and steam of the shower to engulf them both she turned herself around to face him. 

_Naked._

Theo was naked and she couldn't believe her eyes, sculpted like a Greek God. Broad shoulders, chiseled chest, abdominals forming soft ripples down his stomach leading into sculpted v lines, her gaze drifted further down and - _well_.

_She was impressed._

Adverting her hues back towards him, he stared back at her. His usual baby blues glazed with a grey hint of lust, pupils dilated.

Grabbing her bottle of shower gel from behind her, she squeezed a large amount into the palm of her hand and set the bottle back down. Rubbing her palms together she lathered her signature scent between her fingers; bringing her hands up to his shoulders, she began to massage the suds into his muscles, easing away the tension he didn't even know was there. 

Slowly she traced her fingers across his collarbones trailing them down his chest landing on the ripples on his abs. Palms pressed against him to balance herself, she pushed herself onto her tiptoes and kissed his jaw just below his ear. 

"Why are you in my shower, Theodore?" She smirked.

Theo sighed contently, hands rubbing up and down Evie's back.

"Felt like I needed to show you what a real man looks like."

She sighed. Pucey really was a dick and she didn't want Theo to feel like he had to prove himself to her. She had no interest in that douchebag - she'd always thought he was a sleeze, she could never see why so many girls always want to throw themselves at him. She knew various girls that he'd been with and they all described him as a selfish lover. Once he'd had his wicked way and gotten himself off using their bodies he barely had the stamina to return the favour. He was never the seak and keep kind, more of a - what's the term - _fuck and chuck._ He enjoyed getting his wand wet once and moving onto the next.

"Please don't let that _tosspot_ make you feel like you have to prove things-"

Before she could fathom what was happening, her back hit the cold marble of the shower wall. Theo's lips attached to her neck eliciting a moan from her lips, she held onto his elbows for balance pulling him closer. His kisses hot and heavy against her neck, moving to her throat, jaw before landing a sloppy kiss on her lips.

Evie let her hands fall from his elbows back to his torso, slowly lowering a couple of inches, taking his already rock hard cock in her hand - the head red and swollen from the over stimulation. Swiping her thumb across the head it was slick with his arousal - she gripped her hand around him and slowly started to tease him, moving her hand up and down at an achingly slow rate. 

"Fuuuuck..."

Theo let out a guttural moan in her ear making her shiver at the pleasure she was giving him. His fingers tightening on her hips, sure to leave a bruises behind. 

He swept his hand across her stomach, reaching lower towards her core. His finger sweeping across her clit, causing a jerk reaction of her hand holding his cock - causing him to mirror her actions. Theo let out a hiss through gritted teeth, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hip for better support, his teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh where her shoulder met her neck.

"Fuck, Theo. More." Evie moaned. "Please."

Theo continued to rub figure eight motions on her clit before dipping one of his fingers inside of her, slowly adding another - feeling her stretch around them. Her free hand gripping his shoulder to stabilize her from the pleasure. He worked his middle and ring fingers inside of her, dipping back and forth, causing her moan with every stroke.

Her hand still worked his cock, stroking him up and down, circling her thumb around his head every now and again making him bite down harder on her shoulder. He moved his fingers faster, edging her closer to her high. Her forehead fell against his shoulder, her hand coaxing him to his own orgasm. 

"I-I'm close." 

Theo moaned heavily his chest rising and falling rapidly as she drew him closer. Her cunt clenched around his fingers as he rubbed rapid circles on her clit with his thumb whilst his fingers continued to dip in and out of her. 

Theo drew his head up from her shoulder, his palm now flat against the tile of the shower next to her head.

"I want you to look at me when I make you come."

Steadily, Evie lifted her head from the crook of his shoulder and let it fall flush against the marble tile. Theo craned his neck down, forehead resting on her own, his fingers moving faster. Evie's gazed diverted to her hand around his cock, watching how he twitched underneath her.

"Look at me, love." He whispered.

Evie fluttered her eyelashes up and met his gaze, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

"Are you close?" Evie whispered.

"Mhmm. And by the feel of things, so are you."

Both their actions sped up, breath hitching in theirs throats, chests rising and falling rapidly. Theo's fingers pulling her closer to an orgasm with every stroke, thumb grazing against her bundle of nerves causing her legs to shake as he drew her over the edge. His lips falling into an 'O' as she worked him into his own orgasm, warm spurts of come landing on her stomach as her hand continued to work him, milking him of every last drop.

"Fuck. That was-"

"Incredible."

"Incredible."

They hummed in unison.

Theo grabbed the shower head and cleaned them both up. Placing another kiss onto her forehead - helping her out of the shower. He grabbed a fluffy towel from the radiator and patted her dry, using his wand he'd discarded on the sink to mutter the incantation of a drying spell on her hair. Wrapping a towel around his on waist, he dried himself off.

Leading her back into her dorm, he pulled a pair of clean knickers and pyjamas from her chest of drawers - slipping them onto her naked figure. She kissed him in thanks.

Evie climbed into the haven of her sheets, letting herself sink into the mattress underneath her, letting out a content sigh as her head hit the soft pillows behind her.

"As much as I'd _love_ to stay with you right now, Draco really will have my head strung if I don't go and help."

Once dressed, Theo leant forward, palms flat against the sheets and planted a chaste kiss onto her lips before tucking her in, reiterating he'd see her in the morning.

His hand was just about to grip the door knob in order for him to leave when he was stopped by her voice.

"Why did you come back?" She spoke, almost in a whisper. She could take a good quess at why he'd come back, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Letting his arm drop from hovering about the brass knob down to his side, he look over his shoulder at her propped up on her elbow staring at him with intent. 

"No one puts my baby in the corner."

~*~


	5. Vulnerability

Evie awoke to a hammering knock on her door. Opening her eyes she felt delirious, her eyes blurry due to the lack of sleep she'd gotten thus far. Grabbing her wand from the night stand she conjured up a time telling charm _half past one -_ What in the name of Godric Gryffindor could be going on to warrant these obscene actions?

"Evie, open the fucking door." A voice bellowed.

She pushed herself from the warm comfort of her bed - still in a sleepy daze she began shuffling towards the door, ready to hex whoever it was pulling her from her bed at this ungodly hour.

"Evelyn Chambers, if you don't open this door right-"

Aggressively swinging the door open - her patience was wearing extremely thin.

"WHAT?!"

It was _Malfoy_.

He barged his way past her, storming straight into her room without seeking permission. Evie was barely awake or under enough patience to deal with whatever he was playing at - at this obscene time of the morning. It better be good.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Sarcasm oozed from her lips.

"You need to come with me, now. I need you to help me. Something has happened to him and he won't tell any of us what it is."

Still too drowsy to comprehend what was going on. 

_Plug your brain in, Chambers._

"Who are you on about, Draco?"

Malfoy's expression softened, his jaw no longer clenched - the almost angry expression on his face had now shifted. She was never one that really despised, Malfoy, not like the Gryffindor's did. She wouldn't of classed them as friends, merely acquaintances - but they were pleasant enough to each other on the odd occasion their paths did cross. 

However, his next words pulled her out of her sleepy haze quicker than a lion catching its prey.

"Theo..."

Panic erupted through her core at Draco's words - she felt as thought the air had just been stolen from her lungs, heart racing tenfold.

"Wha-what's ha-happened?" Her brain was going into overdrive - forcing her to stumble over her own words.

Draco was silent.

"Draco! What's bloody wrong?"

"None of us know, he won't speak. He-he had this letter with him, when he got back from being here and he's stormed off to his room and won't let anyone in. We're all worried about him, he's never acted like this before, usually he'll speak to me or Blaise, but he won't even open his door. The way he kept looking at you at the party suggested to me you brought him happiness. Jus-just come with me... please."

He was almost begging her to go with him, begging her to just shut up and follow him. She was stunned, she had never seen Malfoy beg before. She was almost amused at his actions.

Evie huffed. Her wand tightly gripped in her right hand still - she accio'd herself a sweater, hastily pulling it over her head. Malfoy grabbed her hand, yanking her from her dorm and down the winding staircase. 

Draco's hand never left hers as they sprinted down the corridors of the Castle towards the dungeons - his touch bringing her some sort of calm in the wake of the current unknown.

Once they reached the entryway to the dungeons, Draco dropped her hand letting it fall back to her side. Muttering the password, the door opened and with a grab of her wrist he dragged her in.

Treading careful footsteps she walked into the _snake pit_ for the second time in one day. 

The eyes of three other individuals stared at her - Blaise, Goyle and Pansy - they were all huddled around the blazing flames of the common room fire, spread out between the two emerald green sofas that sat before it. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed plastic cups still strewn across the place from the party she had left only a mere few hours ago - bin bags piled up, showing their _attempt_ to tidy the place up.

Before she could even open her mouth to say a brief hello, she was yet again being pulled by Draco.

_God, she wished he'd stop dragging her - she was quite capable of walking herself._

Draco practically yanked her along the corridor before coming to an abrupt halt outside of a door which she recognised as Theo's. A wave of nausea washed over her - she didn't know what the hell she was about to find the other side of the wooden frame and that scared her. Was he ok? Was he hurt? The answer to which she knew to neither.

"I know you haven't been seeing each other long but, he's infatuated with you, Chambers. You were the first person I thought of that might be able to offer him some solace."

Draco seemed sincere with his words. She never thought she'd hear any Slytherin utter them, least of all him. 

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you for coming to get me."

Draco nodded. "I just hope it was the right thing to do."

With that, he backed away hands shoved deep into his pockets; to go help the others finish tidying up.

Evie attempted the door handle but like Draco had said, he'd locked himself in.

Whispering a quick _Alohomora_ the lock clicked allowing her entry.

_There he was._

Sat on the edge of his bed facing away from the door, leant forward, elbows propped up against his knees. She could see him raking his fingers through his hair - tugging at the ends. The button down and shirt he was wearing when he'd left her had now been swapped for a black sweater.

She hesitantly took a step towards him - _then another_ \- then another. 

She'd almost reached the foot of his bed when a floorboard creaked beneath her foot causing his head to snap in her direction. His face expressionless, his eyes looked dull - not the usual bright baby blue she was used to, they were dark and bloodshot. He'd been crying.

Theo stood, adjusting his jumper. He just stood there, a blank expression painted on his face, tears threatening to spill.

Gently lunging forward, Evie flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Wrapping her arms around his middle, her chin resting atop of his shoulder. He was stiff, rigid, like someone had stuck a metal rod up his back. Theo had always been taught by his father that _Nott men never cry,_ so why start now? Evie gently lifted up the back of his jumper and rubbed small feather light circles with her thumbs on the small of his back, slowly tracing her fingers up to his shoulder blades doing the same there. Theo still stood there, his eyes glazed over with some sort of sadness, pain, shock. She took her right hand from underneath his sweater and moved it to cradle the back of his head running her fingers alone the nape of his neck. Posture still rigid she brought her lips up to his ear. "Trust me." She whispered. "You can trust me."

He seemed to melt like snow at her words as with that both his hands grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him as gentle sobs racked through him making his body shake in her hold. Engulfing her in his arms he held her to him as tight as utterly possible in a bone crushing embrace, her soft touches and gentle words making him feel safe and wanted. 

Prolonged moments passed and Theo eventually stopped shaking in her arms. She pulled away, cupping his face in her hands and swiped away the stray tears that had fallen from under his eyes. Sweeping his hands from his shoulders and down his arms to his hands, she encouraged him with a small tug to follow her to his bathroom.

Theo trudged behind her with his head dipped. Upon entering the bathroom, she slowly pushed him to sit down on the ceramic of his toilet seat before making her way to the tub. With the flick of her wand across the top of the tub she conjured up a bubble bath, steam filling the room instantaneously. 

Turning back towards him and pulling him to stand, she pulled his jumper over his head and undid the button on his jeans, shimmying them down his legs and motioning him to step out of them. 

"Come on, this will make you feel better."

Resting her hand in the crook of his elbow she walked him towards the pool of steam and suds. Letting him peel his own boxers off him and allowing him to step in, sinking himself down and letting the water envelop him. Evie stroked away some of the stray hairs which had fallen across his forehead, planting a kiss it in their place.

Pushing herself to her feet she was about to turn to the door, wanting to give him some privacy - but his hand reached out, clasping round her wrist and stopping her.

"S-st-stay, please."

His voice was a whisper, barely audible.

She nodded and knelt back down by the side of the tub. His hand letting go of his grip on her and slipping back into the water. 

Silence filled the air between the two of them, but she didn't mind. If he needed the quiet to think, mull things over then she was more than happy to give it to him. If he needed to be vulnerable then she'd be there to comfort him, no matter how long it took.

She knelt facing him, he was side on staring blankly at the marble tiles in front of him. His chest was the only part of him that seemed to move, rising and falling slowly with each shallow breath he took as if begging for tears not to spill from his eyes.

Reaching behind him she cupped the water in her hand, gently splashing it against his back and watching it trickle down his spine. Evie admired every scar and freckle that was dotted across his skin. Each one with a story to tell, whether it be from his childhood, Quidditch matches or a battle he may of faced, she began to trace the pad of her finger between them, connecting the dots. 

The feel of her fingertips against his skin made his eyes lull shut, relaxing into her touch. He shifted backwards so his head was resting on the edge of the tub behind him, her fingers now playing with the hair that fell against the nape of his neck.

"Whenever you are ready." She began. "You can talk about whatever it is that has happened, if you want to of course. I'll be here for you either way."

She trailed her fingers through his hair, moving her fingers to sweep against the hairs across his forehead again, helping him relax. Her hand that wasn't touching him rested on the edge of the bathtub, her chin resting on top of it, watching the emotions flicker across his face like the embers of a fire. 

Ever so gently Theo lifted his hand from the water bringing it to her cheek. The backs of his fingers, rubbing soft _achingly slow_ strokes across her features, admiring her beauty. He was extremely lucky to have her, anyone else in these current circumstances wouldn't have stayed when he asked, they'd of just left him to wallow in self pity. A barely there smile etched onto his lips when she leaned into his touch enjoying the feel of his skin against hers.

She wasn't going to force him to talk. Not if he didn't want to. She was more than content in him taking his time to process whatever it was that was going on and come to her when he was ready to do so.

Once the temperature of the water began to turn lukewarm, she pulled the plug, the water swirling around the drain like a tornado as it emptied. Theo shakily pushed himself to his feet, stepping over the tub and into the towel Evie had ready for him. Wrapping it around his waist - she planted a kiss onto the middle of his chest and left him to dry off. 

Grasping the metal handle of his chest of draws and yanking it open, she pulled out a fresh pair of boxers, black joggers and a black t-shirt laying them out on the bed for him. When he reappeared his hair looked disheveled from where he'd rubbed the towel through it in an attempt to dry it. 

Theo stood staring blankly into space only returning back to earth when Evie grazed his elbow with her fingers - making him jump slightly - motioning him to step into his boxers followed by his joggers. Lifting up his arms, she pulled his shirt over his head shimmying it down his torso, smoothing out any creases. 

She stood in front of him, thumbs running small smooth circles across his rib cage through the cotton of his shirt. 

She focused on his senses. 

He felt almost cold to the _touch_ like a dementor had sucked all the life from inside of him. The _sound_ of his is breath shallow and heavy, pace quickening practically panting like a dog. His _eyes_ glazed over again, glossed with despair and hopelessness. His usual musky, manly _scent_ still clung to him, filling her nostrils. _Taste_ , she could could taste the desperation - to speak, to cry, to shout, to scream - whatever he wanted to do - she could sense it in the atmosphere.

Theo shuffled over to the bed slipping from her grip, lazily pulling back the covers he slithered himself under them. Sitting upright, hands clasped on his lap - vacant expression still apparent on his features. Evie perched herself on the edge of his bed palm resting on his thigh through the covers, mindlessly she stared out of the window that sat behind the headboard of the bed. She was soon drawn from her daydream when she heard him sob. 

"Shhh, it's ok. Let it out, let it all out. I've got you." Her words, quiet and calming.

Jumping forward she cradled him in her arms her hand on the back of his head which was buried in her shoulder. Her own body vibrating from the jerk of his. Tears threatened to spill from her own eyes, she hated seeing him like this, so vulnerable and broken.

After what felt like an eternity he _finally_ spoke.

_Quiet as a mouse._

_Whispered._

"H-he-he's dead..."

~*~

A/N;

Found this beautiful poem titled 'Vulnerable Heart' by Lou Vinluan on hellopoetry.com and wanted to share. Feel like it fits Theo's backstory which will soon unravel. 

A vulnerable heart got captured  
In the middle of love war  
Oblivious and lost  
But eventually fell in love  
  
The heart felt pain  
Mourning for the lost  
For the betrayal  
The heart was broken  
  
Before, it was once whole  
Now it was shattered  
Broken into pieces  
But still live  
  
Remembering the past  
Trying to move on  
Still mourning  
The pain is still there  
  
Blame the heart  
For falling in love  
The brain knew  
But the heart denied  
  
Now suffering from the pain  
Wishing it to go away  
Thinking of death  
Wanting to be gone  
  
Years passed by  
The pain slowly fades  
Memories are still there  
But feeling numb and sad  
  
Missing the old times  
Didn't regret anything  
But the heartache  
'Cause the hearts vulnerable


	6. The Astronomy Tower

"He-he-he's dead..."

Evie was left feeling rather perplexed by Theo's disclosure. She didn't know who he was on about and she wasn't going to pry. She knew in his own time he'd tell whatever it was that had gotten him in his current state.

Stirring under the covers, she reached out to check if Theo was still under the sheets next to her. A surge of panic ran through her when she didn't feel the warmth of his skin there, instead she felt cold _empty_ sheets.

_Empty._

Her mind ran wild - where the hell was he - what the hell was he doing - was he ok? She felt like her brain was going to explode her thoughts racing quicker than her heartbeat which was a close second. She reached for her wand and frantically mumbled the incantaction of a time telling charm - _four am_. 

Wonderful, she'd been asleep for an hour.

Jolting out of his bed she ran to the bathroom - no sign of him - she sprinted down the corridor into the common room, her sock clad feet carrying her as fast as they could - no sign of him. Perching herself on one of the leather sofas in front of the fire, she leant her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands. 

Think rationally, Chambers.

_You know where he is._

Come on, Evelyn. Think, where could he be? I mean yes he was like a closed book on occasion but over time once each chapter, each page, each sentence was broken down his story was beautiful. She knew she could piece the clues like a jigsaw puzzle to figure out where he was - Theodore Nott was like her favourite Shakespeare piece - _a tragedy and a comedy_ \- at times he was dark and twisted but, on the other hand, he was warm and beautiful; Snow-like in a sense.

When you first meet him he can come across as cold and crisp, this hard-faced exterior making him intimidating at first glance. But, as time goes by he begins to melt showing his softer side to those he trusts and although she hadn't seen this side of him for long - she knew deep down he'd always been a good man, despite his father's reputation.

_He was now her favourite author. Shakespeare coming a close second._

After about half an hour of scouring the Castle she almost gave up, retreating back to his dorm and waiting for him to come back to her. 

She'd checked various empty classrooms and broom cupboards, the courtyard was empty and so was the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor. There was one last place she could think of and she prayed to god he was there otherwise she'd pitch herself off of Hufflepuff tower.

Scuttling towards the front of the Castle she clambered up the winding stair case taking every other step, trying her utmost best not to trip up on the stone. As she approached the final few stairs slowing her pace, she hesitantly turned the corner - feeling the cold breeze of the night tingle her skin.

_Please be here._

_Please._

_Please._

_Please._

~*~

There he was. Hunched over the railings of the Astronomy Tower, forearms leant on the cold metal, hands clasped together in front of him. Staring into the horizon.

"There you are." Relief washing over her likes the waves rolling into the shore.

He didn't acknowledge her, maybe he didn't hear her. He looked too busy staring into the dark abyss that covered the grounds. The only light emitting from the stars that twinkled above them and a small fire that burnt outside of Hagrid's Hut.

She approached him at a snail's pace. His forearms lay far enough apart for her to duck herself underneath them, her back now pressed against the cold metal of the railing she wrapped both her arms around his lower back and rested her head on his chest. 

"Sorry, darling. I didn't hear you come up."

He sounded as though he'd be crying again, his voice almost hoarse but hushed in a whisper.

Theo straightened himself up, wrapping both arms around her shoulders and pulling her flush against his chest. He could feel Evie's warm breath flutter across his neck as she inhaled and exhaled. He cradled her head in his right hand, thumb rubbing slow and gentle strokes across the crown of her head, pressing a kiss against her head his grip on her tightened and his chin rested atop of her head. 

She felt his chest expand as he inhaled deeply before shaking underneath her as he exhaled. Withdrawing her head from her chest and peaking up at him from beneath her lashes, his face was pink and blotchy and even though he'd never admit it he was trying not to cry in front of her again. Trying not to make himself look weak and stupid.

_Nott men don't cry._

She studied his face, how the salty tears trickled down his cheeks which were flushed a pale shade of crimson. His eyes bloodshot making his usual baby blue eyes turn the colour of the ocean - deep and dark. His nose was scrunched as if he was trying to stop the tears from brewing - his lip quivered holding back a sob that was any second now about to erupt from his chest.

Evie cupped his face in both her hands, her palms against his neck whilst her thumbs rubbed reassuring circles along his chin and jaw as she spoke.

"It's ok to cry you know." Evie paused to lick her lips. "It's ok to let it all out and be vulnerable in a time of need. It's ok to show your emotions and let people know how you're feeling." Pausing to take a deep breath she continued. "I don't think of you as any less of a man for crying in front of me. In fact, I think quite the opposite; I think you're brave and strong and I admire you for handling whatever you're going through, but you don't need to do it alone. Just know you can talk to me - I'm here, for you."

Slipping from her hold he slouched against the cold stone of the pillar next to him and let himself drop, his bum hitting the floor with a bounce. He brought his knees up towards his chest and rested his forearms on his knees, arms crossed. Theo looked up at evie and nodded with his head for her to come and join him. She pushed herself from the railing taking a couple of short strides to meet him; she sat opposite him, mirroring his posture.

He took a deep shaky breath.

He reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers giving them a small squeeze.

"Right, where do I start..."

~*~

Theo trawled the corridors of the Castle making his way back the dungeons with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He didn't quite feel like heading to his dorm yet - not after the events in Evie's shower, he needed to compose himself before facing the others. He gravitated towards one of the ledges carved into the walls and leant himself against it, the rough architecture softly digging into his lower back.

A tawny owl swooped down perching itself on the ledge of the archway in front of him. In his daydream Theo didn't realise it was his owl - _Rudy._

Pushing himself onto his heels he greeted the fuzzball by stroking the back of one of his fingers along it's head. 

"What brings you here at this hour, mate?"

It was then that Theo noticed a crisp white letter hanging from Rudy's mouth. His name scrawled across the front in black ink. Rudy flew off with a hoot, leaving Theo dazed and confused. Twisting the letter one hundred and eighty degrees between his fingers he froze, eyes widening as he recognised the emerald green wax stamp sealing the envelope shut.

_Nott Manor._

_And in a split second - his world changed._

His heart sank, a wave of nausea erupting in his stomach. His breath hitched in his throat feeling as though the oxygen was being ripped from his lungs. 

He collapsed onto a nearby bench as his brain tried to comprend why his family estate would be owling him at this hour. I mean he could think of one or two reasons but it would be beggars belief that they would be the explanation.

With shaking hands Theo took a deep breath and tore open the seal. This couldn't be happening.

_Mr Theodore Nott,_

_It it with my deepest sympathies that I regret to inform you of your Father's passing._

_Theodore Nott Sr. passed peacefully this afternoon following a collapse at the ministry two hours prior. A full post mortem is yet to be conducted - the results of which will be shared with you once complete._

_We will be in touch with you soon to discuss the estate._

_Until then, we send our condolences._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Oscar Fenwick,_

_Fenwick & Caine Solicitors - Ministry of Magic._

Anger surged through Theo's veins, he folded the letter and tucked it forcefully into the back of his jeans.

He couldn't fathom why he was angry - maybe he was angry as he wasn't there in his father's final moments. Angry that no one had bothered to tell him until it was too late. Angry he was now left with _neither_ of his parents.

Hands shoved deep into his pockets he mindlessly stormed the archways and found himself wound up at the courtyard. The rubber soles on his shoes _squeaking_ against the floor with the heavy drag of his feet. A cool breeze kissed his skin making the decision for him to retreat to the _somewhat_ comfort of his own dorm.

Upon entering the dungeons he was greeted by Malfoy's sarcastic demeanor which he was by no means in the mood for.

"Did you get lost in Narnia on the way back from Evie's or something?"

Theo shoved his shoulder against Draco's and pushed passed him, ignoring his quick witted remark and making a mad dash for his room. He didn't want any of his friends to see him like this, weak and vulnerable.

_Nott men don't cry._

"Oi, Nott. I was talking to you."

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

Theo stormed down the corridor fists balled at his sides before swinging his door open, slamming it shut behind him.

~*~

Theo fell silent. 

"Next thing I knew, you were stood in front of me."

Letting out a deep sigh Theo let his head drop back against the cold pillar and smiled weakly at Evie. A stray tear rolling down his cheek.

"C'mon, let's go back to bed, you'll catch a death up here."

Pushing herself to her feet Evie offered out both hands to him and pulled him up to his own. They descended down the staircase and meandered toward the dungeons. Her arm wrapped around his lower back, hand tucked into the back pocket of his jeans - his arm slung around her shoulders, keeping her tucked into his side.

They walked in silence - enjoying the tranquility of the Castle in the night time.

Once they'd make it back to their port of call they crept through the common room and landed back in Theo's dorm trying their best not to wake anyone in the process.

Theo dove straight for the refuge of his bed, tossing the covers back and climbing in shuffling himself to the otherside silently inviting Evie to join him. 

She crawled into bed next to him her front pressed against his back, she drew the duvet over them both and wrapped an arm around his middle squeezing him tight in her hold. He rolled over in the sheets facing her instead and pulled her against his chest.

Evie protested as she wanted to be the one hold him and make him feel safe but he put forward his own argument. "Shhh, love. I'm fine, holding you is making me feel better." He pressed his lips against her forehead and nestled his nose into the top of her head before letting himself slip into a deep - _much needed_ \- sleep. He felt Evie shuffle herself closer into him, pressing a kiss to his jugular before drifting off into her own slumber.

He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, not since his mother had passed. It was strange, he felt loved for the first time in 19 years, the boy felt love. 

Love as warm as the sun. 

An unexpected love with an unexpected person - _a Hufflepuff none than less_.

When he thought he was out of touch, out of love, she picked him up. She picked up the pieces and put him back together again. She didn't hold him down, she sheltered him from the storm that was raging inside of him. 

He just needed to breath to feel her heart against his. He felt safe, he felt himself, he felt cared for and adored. 

That was all he'd ever asked for growing up as a kid, to be looked after and loved.

He was then that he realised that home isn't always necessarily four walls of bricks and mortar and a roof, but the girl lying in his arms. 

The girl who gave him chance to feel whatever it was he was feeling without pressuring him to talk about his emotions. Waited until he had comprehended whatever it was himself before talking about it and letting her be there to pick up the pieces - _and him when he fell_.

Evelyn Chambers made his heart feel like summer when the rain was pouring down and made his whole world feel so right when it was wrong. Life is an easy thing to be scared of but with her he was prepared for what was yet to come. When they were together she made he feel like his mind was free and his dreams were achievable; he never thought he'd ever believe in love until the day that she came along - _that night at the yule ball_ \- and freed him. He knew the day would come when they would have their first disagreement, first fight without reason but he wouldn't change it for the world.

That's how he knew she was the one.

~*~


	7. Wills & Testaments

As the sun began to rise, Evie awoke to a gentle knocking on Theo's door. Peeling him from her she pushed herself from the bed and gently padded across to the door so as not to wake him. Opening the door steadily - she was greeted by the warm smile of Pansy, silver breakfast tray in hand.

"Morning." She whispered. "I thought you could both do with something to eat given you've both been up for most of the night."

Evie looked at the tray clutched between her fingers. A pot of coffee and a teapot sat next to matching teacups and saucers, a china plate on the other side filled with pastries, toast and fresh fruit.

"Theo usually drinks coffee but I made tea as well as I wasn't sure what you'd prefer."

"Thank you, Pans. I really appreciate it."

Evie stepped aside allowing Pansy to enter, placing the tray on top of the chest of drawers in Theo's room.

"I'll leave you to it, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Evie pulled Pansy into a hug and gave her a small squeeze.

"I really appreciate you being there for him. I know you mean a lot to him."

Pansy took Evie's hand in hers, giving her fingers a quick squeeze.

"I'm here for you too, silly."

Evie nodded in Pansy's direction before she slipped back out of the door, gently shutting it behind her to avoid waking Theo.

Evie span on her heel when she heard him stir in the sheets behind her, she rushed to his side, perching on the edge of the mattress.

"Hey sleepy head." She spoke softly, brushing away his hair from his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

Theo rolled over onto his back blinking up at the ceiling to shake away his sleepy daze. 

He hummed. "I'm ok, I-"

The rumble of his stomach cutting him off.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Pansy brought us breakfast."

Collecting the tray from the wooden structure. Evie noticed something that wasn't apparent the first time.

Confusion painted her face as she saw a letter on the tray that she swore wasn't there when Pansy brought the tray in. But where had it come from? Rudy hadn't tapped at the window and Pansy never mentioned anything about the letter being tucked under the plate. Pulling it from underneath the porcelain she saw it was addressed to Theo.

_Mr Theodore Nott,_

_Slytherin House._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

But underneath his name she saw her own _Evelyn Chambers_ scrawled messily in fresh ink as if it had been written moments before the letter was sent. A quizzical look etched it's way onto her features, brows knitted together. 

Clasping her fingers around the jagged silver of the tray handles she brought it over from its current location to the bed. She sat facing him placing it in front of her. 

Plucking the letter from the tray she passed it to him, sending a sweet smile in his direction.

"This came for you."

Theo took it from her, fingers examining the fresh splodge of ink. Trying to decipher why it was addressed to _both_ of them.

"Why is your name on it?" He questioned looking as confused as she did.

"I know as much about that as you do, love."

He nicked his thumb along the corner of the letter causing it to rip allowing him to open it pulling out the piece of parchment inside of it.

_The last will and testament of Theodore Nott Sr._

His fingers almost trembled as he unfolded the document.

_Theo,_

_If you are reading this then it means my time has come._

_I am truly sorry I have to leave you like this - I wish you'd be receiving a letter from me under more fortunate circumstances._

_Remember son, I will always be proud of you and I hope one day you find the happiness you so truly deserve. I hope you find a love like I did with your mother, I know you barely knew her but she would have been proud of you too. She was an incredible woman, beautiful, kind and sweet natured - she gave me the greatest gift I could ask for, she gave me you. I hope you find someone who can give you as many children as your heart desires, if you want them of course._

_I know I haven't always been the greatest father. Raising you alone wasn't easy but I hope I did the best I could for you._

_Someone should be in contact with you soon - I handed over the deeds to Nott Manor and it's full estate to you. Make it your own family home or sell it if you so wish to - whatever you decide to do it's at your disposal.  
_

_P.S. I have charmed this letter so that when you do find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, it will present itself to them, adding their name onto the deeds. I trust that it will happen at a time you most need it._

Theo's eyes widened at this disclosure. 

That explains Evie's name on the envelope.

_Take care of yourself son. The world can be a cruel and beautiful place._

_All my love,_

_Until we meet again,_

_Dad_

Blinking away salty tears Theo tossed the letter aside landing it on the sheets next to him. He pushed himself up in bed so his back was resting against the soft pillows behind him, propping himself up, swiping away the fallen tears with the heels of his hands. He reached out towards Evie, hand resting on her knee closest to him tracing absent minded patterns on her warm skin with the tips of his fingers.

She wanted to ask why her name was on the letter but she knew in time he'd tell her. Given the current circumstances she didn't feel it was appropriate to question him on something so trivial.

"I don't know what I'd of done without you. I'd of probably pitched myself off the top of the Astronomy Tower by now."

"I know you are far stronger than that, Theo. You'd of found a way through it."

He pouted playfully. "Not possible."

Chuckling Evie stabbed a fork into a strawberry the juices oozing from red dotted fruit. Bringing the fork to his lips Theo gladly accepted, chewing the sweet berry before swallowing. She then cut through a slice of melon with the edge of the fork before bringing that to his lips, repeating the process. Evie turned the fork in her hand offering Theo the handle, pushing the plate forward encouraging him to eat. He accepted, begrudgingly but somehow polished off the lot - but not before she could steal a strawberry _or two_ from him.

Evie patted his leg through the covers before standing to her feet and throwing back the covers exposing his boxer clad figure.

"C'mon, I'm taking you out."

~*~

Shuffling into Madam Puddifoot's to shield themselves from the brisk chill of the Autumn air, a bell over the door announced their presence with a tuneful tinkle.

The interior was tacky. Frilly, covered with bows and cramped. The windows steamed up and the gaudy looking table and chairs were all claimed by loved up teenagers holding hands over cups of hot chocolate and other concoctions. The round tables were decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls, they cramped up the small shop making it difficult for the servers to catch a breath as they moved in between the couples they served.

A mousy haired brunette seated them at a table in the corner of the shop by the fireplace, the bright orange flames emitting a toasty warmth. Handing them both a menu she told them she'd give them a few minutes to decide what they wanted and with a warm smile she went to seat another couple that had just walked in.

Evie's eyes skimmed over the menu landed on the section listed the muffins - pumpkin and cream cheese with a pecan streusel, berrylicious blueberry, _morning glory - she didn't feel like elaborating on that one,_ apple and cinnamon, triple chocolate; the list was endless.

A minute or two later and the bouncy brunette reappeared, quick quotes quill and pad hovering in front of her. 

Theo ordered for them.

"Two hot chocolates, one blueberry muffin and one triple chocolate muffin, please."

The waitress scooped up both menus from the tables, eyeing Theo as did blushing before walking towards the kitchens.

"She fancies you." Evie teased.

"Wha-what? I'd never I-" 

She chuckled finding it hilarious how he was stumbling over his words in sheer panic, watching his cheeks turn a shade of crimson in embarrassment.

He was flustered.

"I'm only teasing you, Nott." 

Theo pouted. "I've only got eyes for blondes."

Evie quirked an eyebrow towards him. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, you specifically."

Now it was her turn to be flustered. She felt the intense warmth of a blush burn her cheeks. 

"Look who's blushing now ay, Chambers."

Together they both laughed at how silly they must have looked, both sat there giggling and blushing. Anyone else would have thought this was their first date.

Within a nanosecond they were snapped back to the reality of the tearoom when a stout women with brown eyes and a shiny black bun served their drinks and accompaniments to them.

Evie took and eager swig of her hot chocolate drinking it through the fluffy white cream which was swirled on top, as she settled her glass back down Theo let out an amused chuckle to which she threw him a rather confused look.

"What? Is there something on my face." In a miniscule moment of panic, she eagerly reached for a napkin.

Another chuckle left Theo's lips and he brought his hand up towards her face. 

"C'mere."

Swiping the pad of his thumb across her cupids bow he then brought it to his own lips, parting them and sucking off the stray cream

_Confident._

He might've had Pucey to thank for his new found trait - but he wasn't going to give the smarmy prick the glory.

Instead Theo tore off a piece of his muffin and popped it into his mouth smiling smugly at Evie who playfully rolled her eyes in response. Tearing off a piece of her own muffin she chewed hesitantly wondering it this was a suitable time to ask him about the letter. He clocked onto her shift in behaviour reaching across the table to take her hand in his.

"What got your head spinning?"

Evie didn't really know how to put what she was thinking into the correct words. She didn't want to seem like she was prying or forcing him to disclose something he wasn't quite ready to. Averting her gaze from her plate towards him, she admired his baby blue hues that stared back at her making her feel like she was falling into the depths of the ocean. 

Tightening her grip around his hand she rubbed soft circles with her thumb across the inside of his palm with a sigh.

"I'm just a little confused at how my name has ended up on a letter from your family estate."

Theo bit down on his bottom lip trying not to let out a grin that was eating him up inside. He knew why her name was inked on the envelope and he knew why his dad had done what he'd done.

"In my father's will he's left Nott Manor and it's entire estate to me. He said he'd charmed the letter so that when I meet the person I wish to spend the rest of my life with, their name will be added onto the deeds."

Shocked at his disclosure Evie blinked furiously a quizzical expression glossed over her face causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Is this your father's idea of a marriage bond?"

Theo chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure on the reasoning myself, I've no idea how he knew about you anyway. But, no, of course not. It just means that should you wish to put up with me for the next however many years, then you can. If not, the charm will be broken."

"Are you proposing to me, Nott?"

“I’m not going to propose _just_ yet”

“Yet?”

He'd said yet, meaning one day he was going to and that made butterflies erupt in Evie's stomach. Theo was a die hard romantic she knew that much.

“When the time's right, I’ll ask you to spend the rest of your life with me”

She let out a chuckle and shook her head whilst looking down at her lap blushing.

"What's so amusing, Chambers?"

"It's just we've been seeing each other for what? One, two weeks and we're talking about marriage..."

Leaning back in his chair and shrugging his shoulders Theo gazed adoringly at her, lips curling up into a smirk. "Two weeks," he corrected her, "and if it feels right, let it flow is what I say."

Finishing off their drinks and muffins Evie settled the bill and they began taking a slow walk towards Hogwarts. Her arm wrapped tightly around his waist tucking him into her side and keeping him close.

~*~

Upon entering the dungeons they were greeted by the others cosied up around the fire. Theo slumped himself onto a plush leather chair pulling Evie down onto his lap resting one arm around her lower back and the other across her thighs securing her against him.

Malfoy was slouched in the chair opposite him, his legs outstretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles. A glass of fire whiskey in his hand which hung off the arm of the chair. The leather sofa was occupied by Blaise who was sandwiched between Pansy and Daphne Greengrass. 

All of whom also held a glass of whiskey.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, the only noise filling the air around them coming from the embers of the fire which crackled.

"How are you doing, mate?" Blaise asked, lips pursed together throwing him a look of sympathy.

"Better than I was last night, thanks to Evie."

Evie smiled down at Theo and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, I barely did anything." She whispered.

"You were there for me and that was all I needed." Theo responded very matter of factly. 

Malfoy gently interjected. "Whenever you're ready to talk about it, you know we'll be here for you too, bud."

Theo nodded, debating whether or not he wanted to discuss it with anyone other then Evie so soon. But, he decided that maybe it was for the best that he had a further support bubble around him during this emotional and heighted time. He knew that Draco and the others would be there for him as much as Evie was. After all, their families all knew each other due to their _line of work_ and naturally they had all grown up together since they were in nappies; the brother's he had never had.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "My father is dead. Apparently he collapsed at The Ministry and ceased to exist two hours later." Theo spoken very nonchalantly.

Draco leant forward in his chair and picked up the decanter containing the whiskey pouring two measures out. Once the crystal tumblrs were filled he pushed them both across the top of the mahogany table until they stilled in front of Evie and Theo at the opposite end.

Reaching herself towards the table from Theo's grip she grabbed the two glasses, leaning back into his lap and handing him one of the glasses.

Raising his glass into the air Malfoy proposed a toast. 

"To Theodore Nott Sr. May he rest in peace."

Everyone else raised their glasses in unison and cheersed in chorus. "Theodore Nott Sr."

Evie rested her head on his shoulder, her nose pressed against his neck inhaling his masculine scent of cloves, spearmint and vanilla. She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck causing him to giggle in response. Tilting his head to the side, he rubbed his nose gently against hers. 

"Stay with me again tonight? Please." Theo spoke in a hushed tone.

"Anything for you." Evie giggled again, the effects of the alcohol taking over her senses.

"Right that's it. I'm taking this little minx to bed." 

Announcing their departure, Theo scooped her up off his lap and into his arms carrying her bridal style up the corridor and into his dorm, throwing her onto the bed.

Theo stripped himself of his jeans and jumper and changed into a clean pair of boxers, folding his clothes neatly over the back of his chair. He pulled out a pair of his joggers, a t-shirt and another pair of boxers from his drawer and handed them to Evie with a kiss on her forehead. "You can use the bathroom to get changed."

Dragging herself towards the bathroom, she slipped her jeans and knickers down her legs replacing them with Theo's boxers and joggers. Pulling her jumper over her head and taking her bra off, she let the soft cotton of his t-shirt kiss her skin as she slipped it over her figure. The shirt falling just under her bum as it was a good two sizes too big for her.

Exiting the bathroom, she placed her folded clothes next to Theo's and turned to face him leaning herself against the back of the chair. He was now tucked up in bed, the covers falling just short of his waist, exposing the tanned olive skin of his chest. 

"You know, I'm awfully jealous you Slytherins have baths and no other fucker does."

Theo smirked from his bed folding his arms over chest causing his muscles to flex.

"Feel free to bathe here whenever you like, darling. But, if I must say so, I quite prefer your shower especially after the other night."

"You're a git, Theo you know that."

"A git that's had a school girl sized crush on you since third year."

It was Evie's turn to smirk at him now, pushing herself to her feet she sauntered towards his bed, stopping herself to grip the frame of the four poster bed leaning her front against it and locking eyes with him and humming.

"Mm, tell me that again."

~*~


	8. Flashbacks and Lost Chances

**[Warning Mature Scenes]**

“According to Malfoy, I’ve had a school girl sized crush on you since third year.”

“Oh.” Evie Smirked. “Have you now?”

~*~

“Go and ask her.” Malfoy whispered to him nudging him in the ribs with his elbow.

“Ask who - what?”

“Go and ask Evelyn to dance with you before it’s too late.”

Theo sat in silence. He admired Evelyn from the Slytherin table. She looked beautiful, she was beautiful; Her hair, cascaded down her back, blonde messy curls half up and half down. Eyes blue in colour, much like his own, twinkled under the lights of the winter wonderland they were situated in. Hourglass figure - god the things he’d dreamt he’d could do - clad in a long sleeve gold dress, a small slit up the right leg, exposing the golden skin of her thigh. The thought of him running his hand along the back of her thigh and ...

“Theo.” Malfoy clicked his fingers in his face snapping him out of his daze. “Now! Before I hex you.”

Theo stood abruptly and straightened himself out as there was no way he was going to let Malfoy of all people hex him for being a stubborn bastard. He hesitantly made his way towards her, his palms beginning to sweat due to how nervous he was. Muttering to himself about how stupid it was to feel this giddy over a girl, but for the love of Salazar Slytherin it was Evelyn Chambers.

He was metres away from asking the girl of his dreams to dance with him. Giving himself a quick pep talk he looked up and his fists clenched and his chest tightened feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces. Evie was waltzing towards the ballroom floor arm intertwined with someone else’s. Diggory…

Theo spun himself back on his heel, jaw clenched and fists balled together at his sides, fingernails digging into his palms. He stormed back over to the Slytherin table and downed the rest of his firewhiskey - which Malfoy has smuggled in - feeling the alcohol burn his throat as he swallowed before slamming his glass back down.

“What’s rattled your cage?” Blaise slurred.

Theo was raging, teeth clenched. “Fucking, Diggory.”

Silence.

“I’m heading back to the dungeons. Enjoy the rest of your night boys.”

Blaise went to follow but Draco grabbed him by his elbow bringing him to an abrupt halt, shaking his head and sighing. “Leave him.” Malfoy knew he needed space.

When Theo made it back to the dungeons he mumbled the password barely audible enough for the portrait to decipher whether or not it was correct. Practically running up the stairs to his dorm, he flung the door open slamming it shut behind him.

Ripping his tux jacket off his back he threw it across his desk, not giving a shit where it landed. He perched himself on the edge of his bed, head in his hands running his fingers through his hair in frustration, nails scraping against his skull. How could he have been so stupid to let the girl of his dreams slip through his fingers so easily. He was a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake, it should have been an easy task.

After calming himself down, he unbuttoned his white dress shirt and slipped his trousers off, folding them neatly of the the back of his chair. Picking up his jacket he’d thrown across the room and doing the same. He slipped into a clean pair of boxers and hauled himself into the crisp white sheets of his bed. Staring at the ceiling he thought about how much he just wanted her to be his.

To pick him, chose him, love him.

~*~

“Well.” Another pause. “I guess the feeling has been mutual. I was trying to pluck up my own courage to come and ask you to dance with me. As I stood up to walk to the Slytherin table, Cedric stopped me to ask himself. I was about to protest but when I looked over to you, you'd stormed off."

Theo patted the covers next to him on the bed inviting her to sit. Evie took two strides from where she was stood before joining Theo under the covers , his arm pulling her into him resting her head on his shoulder.

“I tried to tell you at the Yule Ball you know; about my school girl sized crush. I was metres away from succeeding until I saw you with…him.” Theo paused. “Diggory.”

Evie sighed deeply.

“Tell me about him.”

Evie lifted her head from his shoulder, looking down at her hands which which were laced together and placed atop of her thighs, she started to twiddle her thumbs. Theo caught onto this, thinking he may have stuck his foot in it. “You don’t have to.” He protested. “Un-Unless you want to. Of course.” Throwing her a shy smile.

Another sigh left Evie’s lips. She stopped twiddling her thumbs and turned to her right to face him. “He was wonderful. Gentle, loving, kind.” She cleared her throat before continuing. “That night he asked me to dance, at the ball, he looked at me like I was the one who put the stars in the sky, the one who made his world turn-" she looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "-we’d never spoken about being anything other than friends. But he insisted he wanted to be my first.”

Evie stopped herself for a second as she could feel a small lump forming in her throat. She’d never really spoken about Cedric, not since the night he was so cruelly taken away by you-know-who.

“He was my first everything really.” She paused, waving her hand in front of her like she was trying to reset the air. “Fellow Hufflepuff, friend, study partner, first slow dance, date-”

“ _Lover?”_ Theo cheekily interjected playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

She chuckled. “No, not my first lover.”

“So are you a?” Theo asked hesitantly, not wanting to intrude.

Again she chuckled. “No I am not a virgin, Theodore.” Evelyn cleared her throat “but I wouldn’t exactly call a one night stand with Fred Weasley a _lover_.”

Theo bolted upright onto his elbow and stared at her asking her to elaborate with just his facial expression. “ _Weasley?_ ” He questioned.

Evelyn sighed. “I’ve grown up with the Weasleys since I was a little girl, my father worked with their father at the ministry. After the end of sixth year I ended up staying with them at the burrow during the summer and one night the twins and I had too much of a good night drinking firewhiskey and smoking muggle weed and it just kind of,” she shrugged, “happened, I guess.”

~*~

“Come on, Chambers, you can do better than that!” George boomed.

Charades. She was playing, or attempting to play charades with the Weasley twins. A muggles guessing game whereby you have to act out different films and books without speaking, actions only. Evie placed her hands palms facing together and opened them signally it was a book, followed by her sticking up her fore, middle and ring finger to signal it was three words they needed to guess. Sticking her fore and middle finger up again, she gestured they needed to guess the second word. With her thumb and pointer finger this time gestured it was a small word they needed to decipher.

“A” Fred shouted. Excitedly Evie started to wave her hand about trying to get him to expand and think of a marginally longer word.

“And.” George shouted beating Fred to the punch.

Evie nodded frantically, in a bobble head like manner. She was now flouncing and prancing between fits of giggles around the den of The Burrow trying to get them to guess the remaining two words but time was running out.

“TIME’S UP!” Exclaimed George. Slamming the sand timer down on the table.

“So, what was it?” Fred asked. “Romeo & Juliet.” Replied Evie sitting herself down next to him.

Fred chuckled to himself shaking his head. “You and bloody Shakespeare.”

“Nothing bloody wrong with Shakespeare, arsehole.” She argued.

“Oi, watch your mouth, Chambers.” Fred warned, a smirk etched onto the corner of his mouth.

Having grown up with the testosterone of these two fiery red heads since she was a little girl it was safe to say the sexual tension between her and Fred had slowly ignited over the years - but they'd never done anything else other than kiss. A that kiss was albeit two years ago and made her feel like kissing her brother - _yuck!_ \- But still, they'd kissed.

“Or what? Weasley.” Challenging him. As soon as Evie looked in Fred’s direction she knew she’d made a mistake egging him on like that. Instantly regretting her choice of words, she got up and made a run for it up the stairs, trying to get to the safety of her own room before he got his hands on her.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her she knew she was going to lose when she heard the thud of his footsteps getting louder and louder behind her, meaning he was getting closer. With a squeal she was launched of her feet and bundled straight through a door in front of her, crash landing on a plush mattress. Composing herself from a fit of giggles, soon realising where she was. 

_Fred’s room._

He looked at her with dark almost lustful glint in his eyes and she couldn’t decipher if that was from the weed and whiskey or something else.

The prospect of him possibly giving her an orgasm - _or two_ \- didn’t faze in the slightest, she’d given herself plenty in the past. But the mere thought of intimacy with him, her best friend - something more than play fights and cuddles made her heart race tenfold.

Fred stalked towards her like a lion would towards their prey. She pushed herself back further onto the mattress, lifting herself onto her knees and facing him. When he got to the edge of the bed where she was knelt, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and roughly smacked his lips onto hers. Evie grasped his shirt in-between her fingers and pulled him closer.

Their lips wet and warm against one another, the kisses were sloppy and hungry yearning with desperation to feel closer to each other. He tucked her bottom lip between his teeth biting gently causing a breathy sound to emit from her. Their tongues fighting for dominance.

He only pulled away from her to tug his shirt over his head tossing it onto the bedroom floor. His one hand still cradling the back of her neck holding her tightly to his lips whilst the other trailed down her spine, over her backside giving her a quick squeeze causing her to wriggle in his hold. 

Letting go of her neck he ran his fingers down the side of her ribs, bringing it to mirror his other hand on her backside - lips still devouring each other. Both hands slipped down to rest on the back of her thighs rubbing slow and soft circles on her skin. Evie's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers running through his hair gently tugging on it causing a moan to vibrate through her mouth. Expertly he cupped the back of her knees in his palms, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He knelt onto the mattress taking over her previous position laying her down under him, his six foot three statue entirely engulfing hers. He began to pepper kisses along her jawline and neck causing her to moan at the sensation that erupted through her veins, bucking her hips up and into his needing some form of release from the ache between her thighs. 

"Freddie..."

Fred stopped. 

“Are you sure about this, princess?” He spoke almost in a whisper whilst tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek, waiting for her answer

Evie nodded. “Yes, I trust you.”

Once her permission was sought Fred placed hot sloppy kisses down her neck, grinding his hips down on her own trying to release some of his own tension - letting out a breathy moan in response to his actions, again bucking her hips up into his own. Their lips found each other again, the taste of cinnamon and fire whiskey was quite the concoction on her tongue. 

Lifting himself from her frame Fred slipped an hand under her jumper causing her to flinch at the cold contact on her warm skin. Slowly he rubbed his hand up and down her side, rubbing circles underneath her ribs whilst he admired her. His chocolate brown hues glued to her, examining the way her own eyes flickered across his face, freckles dotted along her nose and cheeks which only appeared after she'd been out in the warmth of the summer sun for too long. Her lips were pink, plump and bruised from his kisses. "God, you're so beautiful." Almost sounding exasperated by her beauty.

Evie pushed herself up onto her elbow, reaching her arm up to pull him to her lips missing the close contact between them. Fingers fumbling at the hem of her sweater, he lifted it up and over her head discarding it somewhere on the floor - his hands came up to cup her breasts over her bra, massaging them between his hands, eliciting a moan from her lips. Reaching around her back, he unhooked her bra using just his finger and thumb, allowing it to fall down her arms before discarding it onto the floor next to her jumper. 

Wet sloppy kisses were peppered along her chest and down her sternum, Fred took her left nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around the nib before doing the same to the other. 

"Fuck, Freddie-more-please."

He chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, darling. I'll make you feel good."

Fluttering her eyelashes shut as a wave of arousal washed over her causing her to hum into his ear. She reached for the waistband of his jeans and fumbled with the button prying it open between her nimble fingers. Fred stood, shuffling his jeans down his legs and letting them pool round his ankles before stepping from them. 

Leaning over the edge of the mattress he brought both hands to run along her thighs until they reach the button of her jeans. Flicking the button open and shimmying them down her legs, letting them join his on the floor. Kneeling before her he hooked an arm round both her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed with a yelp.

"Fuck, you look so good like this on my bed."

Hooking his fingers into the lace of her underwear he pulled them down achingly slow making her squirm in front of him. Silently begging for him to touch her where she most needed it. Slipping the lace material over her ankles, Fred took it between his thumbs like a makeshift slingshot flinging it across the room causing her to giggle at his stupidity. 

Bringing his attention back to her - _his best friend_ \- he brought both her legs over his shoulders, nestling himself between her legs inches away from her core. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Evie?" She wriggled in pleasure in front of him at how close he was, his warm breath fanning across the lips of her cunt causing her to shudder. "Please, touch- _ugh!_ " before she could finish her sentence he was delving right in, swiping his tongue across her bud of nerves causing her to gasp. Evie's hands found their way into his fiery red locks gently tugging letting him know she was enjoying the feel of his mouth against her core. She tugged tighter as she felt him slip a finger inside of her, slowly stretching her out as a knot of pleasure tied in her stomach.

Fred murmured lips still attached to her clit, sucking. "You've no idea how badly I've wanted to taste you for, you taste so sweet."

"Fuck, Fred- keeping going, right there." A string of _shit shit shit_ slipped from her mouth. Increasing the speed of his slim finger inside of her he pressed a kiss to her clit. "Are you going to come for me like this? All over my tongue?" - _Fuck_ \- that was enough to send her over the edge, thighs convulsing in pleasure either side of him, his tongue lapping her up as her orgasm washed over her, breath hitching in her throat at how good he felt.

Crawling back onto the bed hovering over her he rolled his boxer clad hips against her naked core, his jaw dropping open as he released the friction between his legs. Evie reached down and palmed the front of his boxers, feeling him twitch in her grasp. "Is that all for me, Freddie?" Nodding his head like a dog, he couldn't control the intense pleasure she was causing him to feel, he'd waited so long for this to happen. Waited patiently to take care of her and make her feel good, make her feel special and wanted. "Yes, it's all yours, love."

She untucked him from the restraints of the cotton covering him and took his length in her grasp stroking her hand up and down slowly, teasing him. "Fuck, love. Don't tease."

"Wonder how you'd react if I took you in my mouth, rolling my tongue around your head before taking you whole." A lustful glint welcomed him as he tried not to lose himself in her hand there and then, thrusting his hips into her palm. "Shit, no!"

"D-do you not want me to?" She felt embarrassed asking him.

Fuck, he didn't even mean it like that. He was trying to control himself, not wanting to come just by the feel of her soft silky hand wrapped around him, he wanted to be inside of her, have her cunt clenching around him as they came, _together_.

"Ah!-" he groaned "-I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to. Tonight's about you love-" smiling sweetly up at him she realised how lucky she was to have her first time with her best friend. Not only did she trust him but he cared about her, cared about wanting to make her feel good and wasn't focused on purely getting himself off using her body. "-Save it for another time." He winked at her, smirking. _Git_.

Ridding himself of his boxers and kicking them somewhere across his bedroom floor, they were now fully exposed with each other, naked and vulnerable and full of lust. Rubbing the head of his cock against her clit causing them to both moan in unison. "Are you still sure about this? We can always stop if you want."

"I trust you. Please, I need to feel you inside of me."

Fred hooked one of her legs around his waist and angled himself at her entrance. "Wait, are you on anything? A charm, potion, pill?" The thought of his best friend carrying his child did turn him on but he wasn't ready to be a father by any means yet. 

Holding his hand out muttering _accio wand_ before conjuring a contraceptive charm on her, just to be on the safe side, throwing his wand back to wherever it came from.

"Now, where we we?" 

Smirking before craning his neck down and kissing her softly trying to control the situation for them both, she could taste herself on his lips. As much as he'd love to slam himself inside of her, he knew he had to be gentle - _at first anyway_. "This might hurt a little, but I promise it'll feel better after."

Evie's hand wrapped around his shoulders in a deathly grip as his slowly pushed himself into her. "If you want me to stop at any point, bite my shoulder, smack my arm, just tell me ok." God she loved how sweet he was being. Nodding her mouth fell open into a 'o' eyes fluttering shut as she got used to the feeling of him inside her. 

It was a foreign feeling between her legs, somewhere between an ache and his cock filling her up. Fred stopped momentarily letting her stretch around him and adjust to his size; his elbow rested by her head, the other holding her hip close to his, with his free hand he gently pushed her hair away from her face in a stroking motion. Kissing her forehead his voice turned into a whisper asking her if she was ok. She nodded in response "you-you can move now."

Withdrawing himself from her she whimpered at the loss of contact and he slowly slid back into her with ease. 

"Fred, faster-please." Evie practically begged him to move quicker, need to feel some form of release again and soon. "Can't get enough of me already, love?" She smacked him on the shoulder "Shut up and fuck me, Weasley."

"Whatever you say, Chambers." 

Quickening his pace his cock slipped in and out of her kissing all the right spots with each thrust. "Fuck- you feel so good around me, so perfect." Gripping the back of his neck she smashed their lips together, swallowing their moans with each ripple of hips. His thumb slipped in between them rubbing relentless circles on his clit pushing her further to her climax causing her to clench around him. Another string of words left her mouth, a mixture of fuck and yes.

"Are you going to come for me, all over my cock? Come with me." He was panting, nearing his own high. Thumb still rubbing harsh circles on her clit as he thrusted into her he felt her clench around him again. "That's it, be a good girl."

An intense wave of arousal washed over as she felt herself clench around his cock again and again, his thumb circling her clit, bringing her closer and closer to her _second_ orgasm of the evening. The hand not gripping his neck reached out and snatched at the bed sheets, twisting it between her fingers, knuckles turning white as she came undone around him _yes yes yes_ slipping from mouth. His lips moved to her neck biting down on her shoulder as he twitched inside of her, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he came inside of her letting his shallow moans fill her ear. His hips stayed cradled between hers as they both panted heavily - coming down from their waves of ecstasy. Slowly he pulled out of her, both whimpering at the loss of contact.

Fred got up off the bed slipping on his boxers and grabbing a cloth cleaning her up. Picking out a pair of boxers and a quidditch jersey from his draw, he slipped the boxers up her legs before aiding her in putting of his jersey. "Mm, you look good in that, darling." 

Sliding herself to the edge of the bed she tried to stand her legs turning to jelly as she brought herself up onto her feet causing her to fall back onto the bed with a bounce. Fred looked down at her and laughed licking his lips and smirking, he thought this was more amusing than she did. Pouting she threw him a glare "Frederick Gideon Weasley, stop laughing at me and help me get into bed you, arse!" 

Gently pulling her to her feet, he clutched her into his side preventing her from falling for a second time, he pulled the covers back and aided her onto the plush mattress. Crawling into bed next to her, he pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled herself into him. Mindlessly he drew patterns on her arm which was draped over his stomach. "I didn't hurt you at all, did I?"

Lifting herself from the warmth of his chest she looked up at him and offered him a sweet smile. "No, not at all. It was perfect, more than I could of ever asked for." She leant up and kissed him, his lips plump and warm against hers. Laying herself back down on his chest she felt his arm tighten around her keeping her close as he placed another kiss atop of her head.

"Goodnight, Evie."

"Goodnight, Freddie."

~*~

After what felt like an eternity Theo finally moved, snapping her back from the memory of the night of her first time with her best friend. Lying back down to rest his head on her chest and slinging his arm over her waist, snuggling himself closer into her side. “So you’re not mad?” Evie whispered.

Theo hummed in agreement. “Why would I be mad, love? You’re mine now.” Evelyn felt her heart flutter. "At times it may feel that we got together far too quickly for our generation but, I wasn't going to let myself lose you, again."

Theo looked up at her chin resting in-between her breasts, his baby blues glimmering in the light. “Let me hear you say it.” He whispered. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m all yours, Theo”

He leant up to place a chaste kiss to her lips before cuddling back into her and drifting off to sleep in a place he felt most safe. Her arms.

He may of lost the chance to dance with her at the Yule Ball and he may of lost the chance of being her first. But he didn't lose the chance of finally making her his.

~*~

A week had passed since the death of Theo's father. Evie and the others had rallied round him, supporting him in whatever way he needed them to. Whether that was making him laugh, getting drunk with him or holding him when he sobbed. He even managed to ace his Alchemy test - with the lack of revision he ended up doing, he was gobsmacked. 

Staying in Theo's dorm with him was slowly becoming standard practice. After dinner in The Great Hall they'd take a walk around The Black Lake before retiring to the dungeons for the night. Pansy had even snuck into her dorm and retrieved a trunk full of clean clothes and toiletries for her, leaving it next to Theo's bed for when they returned.

Fumbling around in her trunk looking for something to wear to bed, Theo gently grabbed her forearm stopping her and she looked up at him from under her lashes. "Will you wear one of my old quidditch jerseys for me?" He asked coyly, licking his lips at her. She reached up onto her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips nodding at him.

"I'd be honoured."

Pulling open his draw he pulled out the silky emerald green material ' _Seeker 09 Nott_ ' etched onto the back in jet black. Smiling to herself she chewed her bottom lip. "Exactly why do you want me to wear this?" A dimpled smile appeared on his face "because I want everyone to know you're mine and mine only."

Sauntering into the bathroom giving her hips an extra wiggle to tease him she brushed her teeth and changed into a clean pair of knickers and his jersey - which fell short of a few inches above her knees - before rejoining him. He stalked towards her, grabbing both her hips and admiring her.

"You look..what's the word I'm looking for...shaggable, in that."

"So eloquently put, Theodore."

~*~


	9. Soil and Sorrow

Today was the day. The day of Theodore Nott Sr's funeral.

Evie wore a long black dress which fell mid-calf, paired with a long black cashmere coat and a pair of three inch black stilettos. Theo wore a black suit, fitted trousers, white dress shirt and black jacket. He huffed at himself in the mirror as he struggled to tie his tie.

"C'mere." Evie stood in front of him, lifting up his shirt collar and pulling the tie from his fingers. Securing the piece of silk around his neck, she straightened out his collar and swept her hands across the fabric of his jacket on his shoulders. He kissed the tip of her nose whispering a thank you before grabbing his coat and making their way into the common room, the click of her heels echoing against the wooden slats as they walked down the corridor.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for them by the fireplace.

Pansy was wearing a dress similar to her own, elegant but classy. The boys all wore matching suits to Theo's a white handkerchief and rose tucked into the breast pocket. 

Theo led her to the fireplace, his hand resting on her lower back. Draco held a bottle of rum in his hands, seven glasses lay on the table in front of him. Pouring a measure into them they each picked up a glass and clinked their glasses raising a toast. "To Theo, we've got you mate." 

Bringing the crystal tumblrs to their lips they knocked their drinks back letting the caramel liquid burn their throats placing them on the edge of the table and pushing them into the middle hearing them clink again. 

"Come on, we better get going." Blaise ushered them outside of the dungeons and they congregated in a circle in the hall and Theo apparated them to Nott Manor. 

Evie wasn't used to apparating places and a small wave of nausea washed over her stomach, her head spinning in circles but as soon as they landed outside the manor it left. 

They walked the short journey down from the gates of the manor towards the cemetery which was situated at the rear of the estate. The cemetery was small, iron gates surround it - a couple of trees were planted towards the top almost shielding those that occupied it; four or five headstones rested there, ancestors he never knew - his mother's being one. An array of flowers scattered themselves across the grass, poppies, tulips and chrysanthemums. If such a word could be used, it was almost idyllic.

The gravel path led them to to the place Theo's father would be laid to rest; the path separated the graveyard into two, reaching a dead end when they reached his father's headstone.

They congregated in front of a matte black coffin which had sterling silver finishings making someone's final resting place seem too elegant and inviting for a funeral. Safe to say Nott Senior was extravagant and lavish even when he was about to be six foot under.

A stout looking man dressed in jet black robes stood the other side of the coffin, a brown leather bound book held tightly against his chest. Once everyone had gathered, he coughed clearing his throat and began...

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this thing called life. Life in an electric word, it means forever and that's a mighty long time. But just two weeks ago that life ceased to exist for one Theodore Nott Senior-" she felt Theo reach down and take her hand in his lacing their fingers together, she half smiled up at him giving his hand a small reassuring squeeze, "-he was a loving husband, father, brother and friend to many-" 

Evie felt a tear roll down her cheek. She never knew her boyfriend's father, but despite him being a notorious death eater she'd heard some great things about him. She felt sorrowful that he'd never get to see his only son get married, how he'd never see his grandchildren be born. How he wouldn't see his son graduate from the school he loved so much and return as Head Charms Professor - they hadn't even sat their exams yet but she had faith he could do it - she hated how Theo was now left practically orphaned as he'd now lost both parents before the tender age of twenty. She wondered what his parents may of thought of her had they both had the chance to meet her. Would they like her, would they approve of their relationship and if they didn't would that stop him? She had so many questions but no one to ask.

"-his greatest gift in life was his son Theo and he was ever in debt to his _late wife_ Celestia for that-" Theo's mother had died when he was merely a toddler and that made this harder for him. He knew he had Evie and he was eternally grateful for her and everything she done over the short time they'd been together but, sometimes a boy just needs their mother to hold them, wipe away their tears and tell them everything is going to be ok. He wanted an adult in this situation and then the reality dawned on him. 

_He was the adult._

"-Nott Senior will forever be remembered as one of the greats-"

The priest then began to read an extract from the leather bound book resting between his palms.

"Is there a death? The light of day  
At eventide shall fade away;  
From out the sod's eternal gloom  
The flowers, in their season, bloom;  
Bud, bloom and fade, and soon the spot  
Whereon they flourished knows them not;  
Blighted by chill, autumnal frost;  
Ashes to ashes, to dust!  
  
Is there a Death? Pale forms of men  
To formless clay resolve again;  
Sarcophagus of graven stone,  
Nor solitary grave, unknown  
Mausoleum, or funeral urn,  
No answer to our cries return;  
Nor silent lips disclose their trust;  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust!  
  
Is there a Death? All forms of clay  
Successively shall pass away;  
But, as the joyous days of spring  
Witness the glad awakening  
Of nature's forces, may not men,  
In some due season, rise again?  
Then why this calm, inherent trust,  
If ashes to ashes, dust to dust?-

May Nott Senior rest in peace for all eternity."

Starting with Theo everyone took their turn in taking a handful of soil dropping it on top of the coffin, watching it scatter. As well as the soil, Evie dropped a single white rose as her mark of respect to the man she could only dream of knowing.

Theo escorted them back towards the front gates of the manor, palm resting protectively on her lower back. Everyone else slowly followed suit after scattering their own handful of soil and leaving their respects.

"Theo, my dear-" a female slowly approached them. She was a petite lady, brunette hair with bleach blonde hidden underneath. She was very well dressed and very well mannered, "-how have you been?" She asked as she her palm landed on his right shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I've not been too bad thank you, Narcissa. How have you and Lucius been?"

"Very well thank you, dear-" Narcissa's gaze slowly turned to Evie and she offered her a warm smile which whe returned. "-and who might this beautiful young lady be?" Theo wrapped his left arm around Evie's shoulders and tucked her into his side. "This is my girlfriend, Evie." 

A beaming smile etched onto his face as he placed a kiss into her forehead.

Narcissa extended her hand towards the girl tucked into Theo's side, "pleasure to meet you Evie." Evie shifted herself from him and extended her own hand out clasping it around Narcissa's in a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you too, Mrs Malfoy."

"I do believe Draco was looking for you, Theo." 

Theo hesitantly looked down towards Evie questioning whether or not he should leave her on her own surrounded by people she didn't know all that well. "Go-" she insisted "-I'm sure I'll cope without for for a short while." Craning his neck, he gave her a short and sweet kiss before buggering off to go and find out what in the name of Salazar's rod Draco wanted.

Pansy soon joined Evie and Narcissa and the conversation flowed effortlessly. They spoke briefly of Theo's father as he was a very dear friend of her and Lucius'. She was even let into a few secrets of what Draco Malfoy was like as a child, a few embarrassing stories she'd be sure to wind him up about in the future. 

"Narcissa-" Lucius Malfoy was now approaching them and Evie almost froze. She'd heard some unforgivable things about that man and had secretly hoped she'd never have to be in his presence, yet here she was. Stood in front of her boyfriend's, best friends, death eater father. "my dear, there you are." 

He planted a sweet kiss on her porcelain skin and slipped an arm around her waist. "I was beginning to wonder where you were." He spoke lowly and slowly. "We must get going, we have important business to attend to." Narcisa seemed to be submissive with him as she politely excused herself from Evie with a _it was lovely to meet you dear_ before being escorted away by the elder Malfoy.

Turning her attention to Pansy who was now joined by Blaise she spotted Theo leant up against a tree on the outskirts of the manor gardens speaking to Draco - his legs stretched out in front of them and crossed at the ankles, a cigarette between his fingers. Draco spotted her and nodded his head gesturing for her to come and join them. Excusing herself she slowly she made her approach towards them.

The gardens of the manor were beautiful. Hedges lined the gates of the manor shielding those that lived inside them. Oak and Yew trees were also dotted around, flower beds filling the gaps an array of reds, pinks and oranges - vibrant and vivid. She felt as though she'd been plunged into the gardens of a mythical and magical fairytale - in a sense this place was a wonderland.

In front of the marble steps of the manor there was a water fountain, a stone statue of a mermaid carved in the middle, water spouting from her fishtail braided hair, trickling down the stone and sinking into the pool below it. This was by far the most expensive property she'd ever visited, it put her family home to shame.

Her walk towards the boys consisted of her thinking, of how lucky she was, lucky to have Theo and lucky to have been accepted by his friends. She was saddened by the fact she'd never meet his parents - his mother sounded wonderful, but he knew as little about her as she did. His father on the other hand, she'd heard conflicting things about him - the good, the bad and the ugly, but she wasn't going to judge a man she hadn't got the chance to meet, that wouldn't of been the fair or right thing to do. 

Evie was the type to base her opinions on her own individual experiences as opposed to fact or fiction.

Draco pulled Evie into a brief one armed hug when she reached them and with a quick fist bump towards Theo he left.

Theo took one final drag of the cigarette before flicking it to the ground. He straightened himself up crushing it with the ball of his foot. A whiff of cloves and spices filled her nose - not the usual scent of tobacco like she would of expected. He extended his hand out towards her which she accepted without hesitation, he pulled her into him so she stood between his legs. Her chest was flush against his own and she rested her head on his broad shoulder as his arm swept under her coat to wrap around her waist keeping her close. His masculine scent smelt divine, so divine she could almost eat him. Slipping both of her arms around his waist under his jacket she let herself melt into his touch. He was warm and snug like a cosy winter's day spent in front of the fire.

Her nose pressed against his neck and every now again she'd press a gentle kiss against his throat causing him to giggle as her warm breath tickled him. They stayed like this for a while, his arm around her keeping her close as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear about how lucky he was to have her and how happy he was that she was finally his; even after all those years secretly pining over her like a lost puppy.

_His Hufflepuff. His and no one else's._

_~*~_

Several hours had passed since the service.

Everyone had gathered together inside for the wake. The house elves of Nott Manor had put on a delightful spread, various charcuterie boards of different meats, cheeses, crackers and breads covered a table in one of the drawing rooms. A variety of sweeter items such as fruits, chocolates and cakes filled another next to it.

Guests were slowly starting to depart, passing their final condolences to Theo as he saw them out. Once the final guest had left, he shut the door behind him with a click and let out a deep sigh, one that he'd been holding in without realising - he felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. 

He rested a palm on the oak door and let his head dip, chin falling towards his chest. Letting his eyes flutter shut he inhaled deeply trying to steady his breaths to avoid feeling overwhelmed.

A dainty palm came to rest on his shoulder and he flinched ever so slightly.

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to make you jump."

_It was Evie._

Theo stood up, letting his palm fall from the wooden frame back to his side. Taking Evie's hand in his he pressed a kiss to the centre of her palm before lacing their fingers together. "S'okay, love. I was zoned out, didn't hear you creep up on me."

Stepping closer, Evie snaked her free hand around his neck and connected their lips. She kept it brief, but Theo wanted more - he gripped her by the hips and spun them around, her back now against the cold wood, trapped in between Theo and the door. 

He crashed his lips back onto her own, hungry and desperate to taste her. He stepped forward pressing himself against her fully - she had nowhere to manoeuvre, her hands wound their way into his curls pushing his lips closer. 

Eventually Theo pulled away and stared at her with lust filled eyes. "Fuck, I adore you."

Evie smiled whispering _I adore you too_ before looking down at the floor blushing. His hand came up to cup her cheek as his thumb rubbed slow circles on her cheek forcing her to look back up at him.

"Will you stay here with me over Christmas? It'll just be the two of us _obviously_ and the house elves." He asked.

She felt her belly flutter at his words, he wanted her to spend Christmas with him. 

"I'd love nothing more than that. My father will be away on business and I'd rather not stay in 'Chateau Chambers' by myself." She said mimicking air quotations with her fingers.

"Good. That's settled then, Christmas at Nott Manor just the two of us it is."

Nodding in agreement, Evie clasped his hand in hers and dragged him towards the main sitting room where the others would be waiting for them. And indeed she was right, as they walked into the sitting room they were congregating around the leather sofas that sat in front of the cobbled fireplace. The embers emitting a toasty warmth into the room.

"There the love birds are!" Malfoy teased throwing his arms out in front of him in triumph. Evie perched herself on the arm of one of the sofas next to Pansy and Theo stood behind them, his hand now resting on the part of her back between her shoulder blades.

"Evie there's a letter for you here." Pansy reached across the table and gently handed it to Evie. She took the envelope from Pansy and slowly tore it open.

_Miss Chambers,_

_It has been brought to my attention that my son has found himself a girlfriend._

_I hope that we come to be acquainted soon, I've heard many a wonderful thing about you. Unfortunately my line of work has been pretty hectic as of recent, so I haven't had much time back at the manor in order to invite you and Theo over for dinner._

_If anything is to ever happen to me, please take care of Theo. I know he may put on a brave face at times, but he'll need you more than anything - minus the boys and Pansy you'll be all he has left._

_I do hope I get to meet you soon - look after my son, he's the greatest thing that ever happen to me._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Nott Sr._

Evie was dumbfounded by the letter. 

"Even six foot under that man fucking baffles me." Theo almost growled as he spoke, he walked to stand in her eyeline shaking his head in confusion. Evie reached out and wrapped her fingers around his forearm tugging him in front of her. She was just as confused as he was, what was with all these cryptic letters he kept sending them both? And how in Godric Gryffindor's name did he know about her? Her thoughts were running circles around her head - she'd never felt as confused in her life as she had these past few weeks. These Nott men were a bloody mystery.

"This was obviously sent before he passed, but how did your dad know about me? Who would of told him?"

A prolonged silence filled the room their eyes darted between one another attempting to decipher who would of told Theo's about their relationship. Several minutes passed until someone finally spoke up, hesitating, their voice almost in a sigh, they sounded defeated.

"It-it was me..."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Ashes to Ashes poem is by Alfred Castner King.
> 
> This is my first ever story so I hope you're all enjoying it! Don't forget to like and comment, let me know what you think! I feel like I've no clue what I'm doing but we move.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was short. I'm working on making them longer :)
> 
> Lots of love, Meg xx


	10. Life, Love and Friendship

**[Warning Mature Scenes]**

"I want you. All of you. If you'll let me."

Evie nodded lust glossing over her hues.

"Use your words, love. I'm not going to do anything until you use your words."

"I want you too." 

~*~

Six months had passed since the funeral.

Theo had decided to take them all out to dinner as a thank you for all of their love and support since his father's passing.

Stepping into a muggle restaurant, they were soon led over to a secluded table towards the rear of the restaurant.

The wine list was extensive. The menu was decadent. The whole place screamed expensive.

Outlandishly upscale.

The restaurant was Italian. Theo and Evie's favourite. L'oro Di Napoli's was exquisite and elegant. Crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, portraits scattered throughout the restaurant who Evie could only assume were ancestors of the family who owned the place. 

The table they were seated at was large enough to sit them in pairs each side. Theo and Evie, Draco and Pansy, Blaise and Daphne and lastly Crabbe and Goyle. 

Theo pulled out Evie's chair for her and allowed her to take a seat on the plush velvet before tucking her in against the table before taking his own sat to the left of her. 

"Can I get you folks anything to drink?" Asked the server once they'd handed out the menus.

"Quattro bottiglie del tuo rosso migliore, per favoure." ( _Four bottles of your finest red, please_ ) Theo chimed.

_Holy Helga Hufflepuff. Since when did Theo speak italian ..._

"Celebrating?" The served asked.

"Indeed we are."

The server made their way to the cellar in search of their finest bottle of red wine upon Theo's request.

"Exactly what are we celebrating, Theodore?" Evie asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Life, Evelyn. Life, love and friendship."

Upon the servers return they poured a rather _large_ measure of wine into each glass before leaving the remaining bottles to chill in an ice bucket. 

When their orders had been taken, Theo gave a small speech on how grateful he was for each of them individually and as a group. He expressed his deepest gratitude for the last six months and told them how without them, he didn't think he would of made it through on his own. Evie knew he would of though, she knew he was far stronger than he gave himself credit for.

Theo reclined himself back in his chair once he'd finished his speech and rested his hand on Evie's bare thigh. His touch felt warm and soothing against her, making her feel relaxed in a setting she'd never found herself in before. Fancy dinners were never something she'd really experienced growing up - and being sat in this rather lavish restaurant made her feel like she'd won the lottery.

Now, It wasn't that Evie's family were poor - far from it. But her father chose to prioritise his work at the ministry over his family. So it came to no surprise when Evie's mother left him when she was a mere toddler. That was why she loved spending her summers at the burrow so much, because despite the Weasley's being the of opposite class as such, they cared so much more about family and it didn't matter that they didn't have the most extravagant house or that they didn't have all the luxuries money could buy. They had each other and as long as they were happy that was all that mattered. That's all Evie could ever ask for, happiness.

She held the stem of the wine glass between her nimble fingers rolling the base around the table and watched it intensely as the blood red liquid swirled around the crystal glass. 

She was soon drawn from her trance when she felt Theo's warm breath fan across her cheek causing her to shudder.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear. 

Turning her head to face him their noses brushed together, "just how happy I am," she told him with a peck on the lips. Theo placed a kissed to the temple of her head and moved back into his chair, his hand still on her thigh. Evie placed her hand on top if his and rubbed her thumb is soothly motions across his.

Taking a large gulp from her glass she almost grimaced as the bitter liquid flowed down her throat. But it was a taste she could become accustomed to.

~*~

When their meals arrived Evie watched as the steam from her plate swirled up into the air and evaporated instantly. The whiff of tomato and garlic filling her senses making her stomach grumble. Once everyone had got their dishes, the server grated a generous amount of parmesan onto her _Lobster Linguine_ before allowing her to tuck in.

Silence surrounded the table as everyone devoured their food. The only sounds filling the atmosphere were the scrapping of cutlery against the china plates and the music which played in the background.

_La Vie En Rose._

That was the song playing in the background, a rendition by Dean Martin. 

She recognised his voice as her mother used to play his albums on repeat when she was growing up and they would dance together in the living room to the likes of Martin and Sinatra. Endless days filled with laughter and love were had when she was around. But that all came crashing down the day she left, leaving her father to bring her up on his own. 

She's never seen her since. She often wondered where she was these days. Did she stay within the wizarding world or did she now live amongst the muggles under a new identity? God knows, it had been that long since she'd seen her mother she could probably walk past her in the street without realising.

A voice soon drew her back to the reality in front of her. The reflection of their silver rings almost blinding her peripheral as she turned to face them.

"My mother would like to have tea with you." Draco directed towards Evie whilst chewing on a single strand of tagliatelle.

"Tea? With me? Why?-" Evie almost sounded offended by this and she didn't mean to. Narcissa very lovely to her during their first encounter but she was very confused as to why Draco Malfoy's mother wanted to have tea with her. "-I don't mean to sound offended by that. Your mother is lovely, but why me?"

"She's eager to get to know the girl who's captured her surrogate son's heart."

"Okay-" Evie sounded confused as she ripped of a piece of focaccia mopping up the remnants of the sauce. "I-"

"Brilliant, I'll tell her next week then!"

_Malfoy was a bastard. Cutting her off before she had chance to finish._

That was it then. Next week she was having tea with Narcissa at Malfoy Manor.

Draco had a smug look on his face as he proceeded to twist another mouthful of spaghetti onto his fork. Theo chuckled at their interaction and she threw him a playful scoul silently telling him to _shut up before she stabbed him with her fork_.

The server returned after they'd all finished eating to clear the table. "Can I get you guys anything for dessert?" 

"I'm having my dessert when we get home." Theo said smugly patting Evie on the thigh.

She changed a deep shade of crimson at his words. She wished the ground would swallow her up there and then.

Evie shook her head stifling a giggle as she held her head in her right hand which was propped up on the arm rest of the velvet chair as she playfully shoved his shoulder with her left.

She was going to murder him.

~*~

Stumbling into Theo's dorm their kisses were drunk and sloppy - the door shut with a bang as Evie was pushed against it pinning her against the hardwood. He brought his hand up to cup her throat as he placed hungry kisses along the side of her neck, nibbling at the flesh before swirling his tongue over _his mark_ soothing the sensitive skin. Her head lulled back in pleasure knocking against the timber. 

Pushing herself from the door Evie walked them both towards his bed her hands lost in the loose mop of brown curls on his head. Their kisses were hungry and passionate. Kicking her shoes off she forced him to crane his neck down further due to the change of height between the two.

Theo's fingers drew patterns along the exposed skin on her back as they came to a still. Her little black dress was low cut at the back, allowing him to run the pads of his middle fingers against her golden skin in soothing circles and other miscellaneous motions.

_His touch was tantalizing._

Her hands reluctantly left his hair to slip his dinner jacket from his shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor. Her nimble fingers began delicately unbuttoning his dress shirt, gazing up at him through her lashes in a slightly drunken haze she pressed light kisses to the freckles that scattered across his neck and jawline. Once his shirt had been removed her hands roamed his body, feeling his muscles contract underneath her fingers as she touched him. 

She let her fingers trail down his stomach, her nails tickling his flesh. When she reached the waistband of his trousers, she grabbed the front of his belt and pulled him towards her smacking their lips together again. Theo's tongue swiped against her bottom lip requesting permission which she happily granted. A sense of desperation could be felt between each peck.

"I want you. All of you. If you'll let me."

Evie nodded lust glossing over her hues.

"Use your words, love. I'm not going to do anything until you use your words."

"I want you too." 

His fingers drew light strokes from her wrists, up her arms and across her shoulders allowing the straps of her dress to fall from them the silk garment pooling at her feet leaving her stood in front of him exposed in just a lace pair of knickers.

With hunger in his eyes, Theo hooked his hands around the back of her thighs picking her up and wrapping her legs around him, the buckle of his belt cold against her core. Evie's arms instinctively wrapping around his neck as he carried her towards his bed and dropped her on it with a lust filled giggle. Crawling towards her he clasped his mouth around hers in a hungry kiss and began trailing kisses from her cheek, to her jaw, down her neck, across her chest swirling his tongue around each nipple before making his way down her stomach, finally reaching where she needed him most. 

"Mmm, Slytherin green lace. Are you trying to kill me?" His voice practically a purr. He pressed a kiss on her clothed clit and almost growled in pleasure when she squirmed in front of him.

"Look at you, all wet for me-" his usual baby blue hues were now dark and grey, "-are you sure about this, love?"

"Yes, Theo. Please!"

He pressed open mouthed kisses along the inside of her thighs as he pulled the lace garment off her teasingly slow. His warm breath fanning against her core causing her to shudder with pleasure. His tongue rolled soft circles around her clit causing her to moan his name, he hands coming down to grip the back on his head keeping his mouth against her. He slipped two fingers inside of her and her back arched off the bed as he worked her to her release. Theo alternated between fast flicks of his tongue on her clit and drawing his lips around it to suck soft and slow. Between the combination of the two and his fingers she was stringing out a load of nonsense as she reached her high in no time at all. His tongue lapping her up as she rolled her hips into him.

Making his was back up towards her he left another trail of sloppy kisses along her body, this time in the opposite direction. 

He hovered above her and crashed his lips down on hers. She could taste herself on his tongue. 

"You've got too many clothes left on." She whispered peering up at him.

"Better take them off then, love." He said smirking down at her.

Evie rolled them both over so she was now on top and she shimmied herself down his frame, dropping to her knees at the foot of the bed. She unbuckled his belt and slowly undid the zip, never breaking eye contact with him. Her fingers tucked themselves inside his trousers and boxers before removing them from him, his rock hard cock now free from his confines.

Delicately wrapping a hand around him she moved her wrist up and down his length, her thumb swirling over his head. She heard him hiss above her as waves of pleasure jolted through him. Looking up at him through hooded eyes, she leant forward and swirled her tongue around the tip causing him to groan - his hands pushing her hair from her face so he could watch her take him in her mouth. Licking a strip from the base to the tip along his protruding vein, she then took him whole, her cheeks hollowing as her mouth moved down him; her hand grasped what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Fuck-" Theo drawled "-you take me so well, such a good girl for me."

His praise caused her to moan around him the vibrations of her mouth around him causing his cock to twitch in her mouth. She took this as a sign he was close and she bobbed her head up and down quicker, tongue coming up to swirl around his head every now and again, the grip he had on her hair becoming tighter as she drew him closer to a euphoric high.

With a few final strokes of her tongue mixed with the feeling of her hand squeezing around him, he came in her mouth and watched in awe as she swallowed every drop his cock gave her, the salty substance trickled down her throat.

"You drive me crazy, Chambers."

Leaning forward Theo scooped her up off the floor and trapped her back underneath him on the bed - his tall and broad statue shielding around her smaller frame.

He took his cock in one hand lining himself up at her entrance, his other hand pressed palm down into the mattress above her head keeping himself balanced.

Craning his neck down to her, he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Still ok with this, love?"

She absolutely adored the fact he was like this with her, seeking permission every time he wanted to do something to her. She was more than happy for him to make love to her or have his wicked way with her - but she knew either way he'd constantly seek permission and that's why she adored him. Slytherin by name but not Slytherin by nature.

"Please, need to feel you inside of me."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He moaned.

Theo gently slipped himself inside of her, allowing her to adjust to his size with each slow and delicate thrust he took. She pulled her knees towards her so they rested either side of his ribs cradling him in between her thighs, allowing him to go deeper. Their bodies rocked together, slowly and smoothly and his hips moved back and forth into her, filling her up more and more which every thrust of his hips.

"Fuck, Theo, you feel so good!" 

"Hm, you feel so good around me. So tight and perfect."

Evie gripped the back of his neck and drew his lips to hers, their tongues fighting for dominance as they swallowed each others moans. Their breath hot and heavy against each others skin - chests rising and falling rapidly as Theo increased the pace of his thrusts. 

Praise and profanity slipping from his lips with every snap of his hips.

She bit down on his shoulder as his cock thrusted into her relentlessly - her cunt clenching around him eliciting a throaty groan from him. Her thighs shaking as he drew her closer to her second orgasm of the evening and he was seconds behind her. His thumb reached in between them rubbing frantic circles against her clit and with a few final thrusts they both swam into the blissful abyss of pleasure together.

His thrusts now becoming much slower and sloppy.

As Theo stilled inside of her, the pads of her fingers ran along his stomach and chest before coming up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer towards her mouth. Pulling away from her his thumbs ran circles along her hairline pushing any stray hairs away from her forehead. 

Their lips inches apart from each other.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey."

She giggled at their proximity, noses brushing together, still attached at their hips; his fingers brushing soft strokes against her hairline still as her thumbs rubbed slow gentle circles across his jawline.

"I love you." He spoke slowly, letting all eight letters roll off his tongue in a hushed tone.

Theodore fucking Nott just told her he loved her whilst his cock was buried inside her. How bloody romantic. But she couldn't deny she was in love with him too, head over heels in love with the floppy haired git.

"I love you too."

They stayed still for a while.

Their hips still attached, her knees cradling his ribs. 

Propping herself up onto both her elbows she reached up capturing his lips against hers, their chests pressed flush against each other. His hands skimming across her skin from her hips, along the curve of her spin and up her back, fingers gripping her shoulders whilst his palms rested on her shoulder blades as he lowered her back down onto the mattress.

She felt him harden inside of her again causing her to moan.

"Reckon you can come for me again, Theo?" She purred into his ear.

A cocky smirked etched onto his face. "Without a shadow of a doubt."

"Prove it, come for me again. Come inside of me again."

He buried his head into the crook of her shoulder nipping and sucking at the flesh as he hips began to snap against her again. She gripped onto he shoulders as he rocked into her, his thrusts were long and deep, his pubic bone hitting her clit with every thrust causing her thighs to shake at the pleasure he was giving her.

"Fuck! That's it, Theo, right there, yes!"

Hearing her moan his name underneath him only spurred him on even more. The pace of his thrusts getting quicker and quicker. He felt her clench around him and he brought his right hand down to rub messy figure eights against her sensitive numb as he tried to draw a third orgasm from her. His left hand moved to cradle her neck exposing her throat to him, feeling the vibrations from her moans against his lips and his kissed along it.

"Mmm, I'm so close, love."

"Come on, Theo. That's it, right there. Fuck! Come for me, Theo."

Saying his name was all it took for him to snap into her at a relentless pace before he spilled himself inside of her again, his thrusts now slower as her cunt milked him of his high.

He let himself collapse on top of her. He was spent.

Reluctantly he pushed himself onto his palms and slowly pulled out.

They both groaned at the loss of contact as he drew himself from her allowing himself to fall onto the mattress next to her. Both of their chests rising and falling heavily as they both came down from their highs. 

"You're incredible." Theo panted as he pulled her into him, kissing her forehead.

Theo managed to muster up the energy to find his boxers, quickly slipping them on he jogged into the bathroom to grab a cloth to clean Evie up. Tossing the cloth aside, he grabbed his quidditch jersey, gently dressing her in it before tucking her into her side of his bed. He placed a kiss to her forehead before playfully rolling over her onto his side. Earning a giggle from her as she pushed him off her.

Twisting around to face him he pulled her against his chest and his hand ran through her hair in soothing strokes causing her eyes to flutter shut at the sensation.

"I love you, Evie."

She moved her head to look up at him, chin resting on her chest.

"I love you too, Theo."

"Hufflepuff in the streets, Slytherin in the sheets." He smirked as she playfully slapped him across the arm. 

She buried her face into his chest at his remark and quietly told him to _fuck off_. 

He pulled her closer to him allowing her leg to entwine with his as her arm wrapped itself around his waist. 

She couldn't help but smile at how happy she was to be in this position and she wasn't on about being wrapped up in the sheets with Theo. Like himself she'd had a crush on Theodore Nott since third year and never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd ever get to call him hers. 

She'd spent most of her time growing alone. She had no siblings, no mother figure in her life - until she met the Weasley's - and her father was always working away with the ministry. She'd only made a select few friends during her first few years at Hogwarts only to have one of them taken away so cruelly. 

So much so she never imagined she'd get finally get a happy ending, let alone a chance with Theodore Nott, one third of the Slytherin Trio, it was a chance she could only of dreamt of having. That night she saw him leave the Yule Ball she wanted so desperately to go running after him and drag him back in by his collar but Cedric had dragged her away before she could give it a second thought.

But, here she was finally, after all these years. She was with someone who made her feel safe and loved and cared for. Someone who took his time getting to know her for who she really was and not just trying to get her as another notch on their bedpost. 

Drifting back from her thoughts - she pressed a feather light kiss onto his shoulder.

His bare skin felt warm against hers and she slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved. As she was dozing off she heard him whisper something which she could only assume was meant for his ears only.

_I've always loved you._

_~*~_


	11. That Sunday Kind of Love

The first rays of the scorching sun graced the room with its presence, the glowing light casting delicate shadows amongst the room. It was peaceful and tranquil, the loved up couple were still snoozing entwined beneath the crisp white sheets. Evie lay peacefully on his chest with her arm curled around her waist. The faint chirping of birds could be heard from the other side of the window.

Evie was the first to stir blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness of the sun beaming into the room, bringing her free hand up she rubbed away the sleep in her eyes with the heel of her palm. 

She traced her forefinger between the freckles on his chest connecting the dots together and she felt him stir underneath her, the muscles of his chest contorting underneath her fingers. 

"Mmm, morning sleepy head." She purred in a whisper as she came round from his sleepy daze.

"Morning, beautiful." He responded in a gruff sleep ridden voice. 

His eyes flickered down at her naked figure wrapped up in his sheets, her leg strewn across his waist. "Mm, good morning indeed," glancing down at her with a cheeky smirk on his face as her pulled her thigh that was flung over him closer, his thumb rubbing circles along her golden skin. Craning her neck up slightly she peppered kisses along his jaw line making him hum in pleasure above her.

Tilting his head down towards her he let their noses brush against each other before capturing her lips in his - brushing soft circles with his thumb along her cheekbone as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you more." Giggling like a school girl as she buried her face into his chest.

"Not possible." His chest vibrating beneath her as he chuckled.

Evie peeled herself away from him and attempted to push herself off the mattress but Theo soon stopped her, grabbing her round the waist he rolled them both over so she was now underneath him arms pinned above her head. 

"Just where do you think you're going, love?"

"I was going to wash of last night." She stated rather nonchalantly, tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip as she smirked up at him. 

"Why would you feel the need to do such a thing, hm?" His fingers sliding up her wrists to lace their fingers together holding her down firmly against the mattress in his hold.

"I feel a little...what's the word...dirty." She spoke slowly trying to wriggle out of his hold.

Theo hummed in response, ducking his head down to nip at the exposed flesh of her neck and shoulder. She took this as a sign of weakness and rolled them over, pushing herself from the bed and leaving him there stunned as she sauntered over to the bathroom giving her hips an extra wiggle to tease him.

"Are you joining me or not, Theo?" She said looking over her shoulder as she made it to the bathroom door. Throwing him a lust filled glance.

He clambered off the bed, practically running across the wooden slats into the bathroom.

"If I'm not the luckiest man alive."

~*~

After showing they'd both gotten changed into a pair of Theo's joggers. 

Theo paired his with a navy blue knitted jumper and Evie one of Theo's quidditch jumpers. They spent the late morning enjoying each others company and reading, the smell of fresh parchment along with Theo's cologne filling the room. 

Breakfast consisted of fruit and coffee - something quick they could grab before re-hiding themselves in the alcove of Theo's room.

She was snuggled up against him, her back leant against his chest and his legs either side of her. A book clutched in between her hands - she was slowly drawn from the world of ink and parchment to the hard leather spine of Theo's book being placed on her head. 

"I'm not a table you know, Theodore." She chuckled, playfully rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see.

"But you're the perfect height to prop my book on."

"If you ever want my lips around your cock again, I suggest you move it now!"

She's never felt him move so quick causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry okay, I was only messing!" He sounded defeated and panicked. She could feel him frantically shifting behind her. This boy clearly loved blowjobs given his reaction.

"Theo, I'm teasing-" she chuckled "-just don't use me as a table." Evie leant her head back against his shoulder so she could look up at him pouting after placing her book down beside them.

"You look cute when you pout." Theo leant down pecking her on the lips, before tightening his arms around her shoulders pulling her back flush against his chest and resting his chin on top of her head.

"I love spending time with you like this. All I ever wanted was this-" she turned herself around in his arms to face him, kneeling where she was previously sat, his hands falling to her hips as she sat back against her heels, "-all I ever wanted was to take that shot and know I wouldn't miss, I wish I'd of taken that chance four years ago." Theo's hand came up to caress her cheek as she leant into his touch. "But, you're mine now and I'm not letting you go, ever, you're stuck with me, Evelyn. Forever"

"I could think of no one else I'd rather be stuck with, Theodore. Forever with you wouldn't be long enough. I guess we have lost time to make up for then."

“You made me realise it was possible to love again." He spoke softly and calmly.

She really had make him realise it was possible. He never really got any affection from his father, he was always too focused on work to bother with ' _father son_ ' bonding. Theo was left to his own devices growing up, it's a miracle he never burnt the bloody manor down. At least he had the house elves to keep him company and keep a watchful eye on him in his father's absence.

A grin started to form on her face as she stared deeply into his baby blue hues. She still couldn't believe she was his. That she was the one who'd captured the heart of Theodore Nott and made him weak at the knees just by looking at him.

“I want to build forts with you, cook dinners with you, hell I want to have babies with you.”

“Babies?” She blushed.

“Yes. Mini versions of me and you-" he stated matter of factly as he waggled a finger between the two of them. "-babies.” He spoke as if it was obvious what he meant.

"One day, Theo. One day..." She knew he'd be a fantastic father one day and she couldn't wait to see it.

She couldn't help but smile to herself about how Theo had clearly - _in detail_ \- thought about their future together. Marriage and babies. Mini versions of him and her. She liked the sound of that very much. The pitter patter of tiny feet running around the manor. She couldn't wait to create little humans with him. His and hers. Hers and his.

Wise men say only fools rush in, but they couldn't help falling in love with each other.

Like the river flows to the sea - some things are just meant to be.

They were meant to be.

~*~

Evie was often left feeling very alone growing up.

Despite her relationship with the Weasley's - the absence of her mother and her father working away the majority of the time left her feeling deserted and almost isolated.

She'd never been the type to get the attention from the boys. She was never the type to find herself in enormous friendship groups. She preferred keeping her circles small and with those she trusted most. 

It wasn't that she didn't have any friends at all growing up, she had plenty. But, during the sorting hat ceremony in first year, they all got seperated. 

Alicia Newton, Abbie Mcgrorty, Sasha Blake and Sian Hudson all got sorted into Slytherin, Aishah Chaudhry and Beth Austin got sorted into Gryffindor, Becca McCall and Lauren Ideson got sorted into Ravenclaw, leaving Evie as a lonesome Hufflepuff. 

And it wasn't that she never saw them, they often shared classes together - they just sort of seemed to drift apart. 

_I guess life gets in the way at times_ , she'd often think to herself. Which it did, the past couple of years school work and exams had taken over severely - leaving her with little time to herself let alone time to spend with those she cared about and loved dearly.

Evie had made a silent promise to herself that before the year was over she'd rekindle those lost friendships, life was too precious to let those she cared about pass her by. She didn't want to find herself eventually in her final days regretting the things she didn't do.

She knew they'd always be there for each other though. Despite the unknown void between them, she knew if she ever had an problems she could go to them and they'd be there for her and vice versa. I guess they were like stars - she didn't always see them, but she knew they were there.

She'd feel like a lost soul within a library, but she loved reading. So she'd keep reading and reading to get lost and feel like she had a purpose. She'd meet other souls - although fictional - they made her feel something. 

But then the reality would set in. These were fictional worlds. Fictional. Not real. Made up.

The harsh reminder then made her feel as though she was made to be lost. Unguided. Wandering off into the pages of the next book and getting lost again.

~*~

"You remind me of the stars." Theo stated out of nowhere.

They were sat facing each other on the bed tucking into a variety of flakey pastries Pansy had snuck from the kitchen for them during lunchtime. Theo making far more mess than she was.

"The stars?" Evie questioned taking a bite of hers as flaked crumbs dropped on her _well Theo's_ jumper.

"Yes, the stars. Even during the daylight when you can't see them, you know they are there and during the darkest times - like the night - you stand out shining brightly and guide me to where I need to be. You are the light within the dark. I've spent my life looking at the stars peering into infinity wishing to go back to a home I've never known. That home is you-" Theo took a deep shaky breath before continuing, "-you remind me of the stars because unlike everything else, they stay and although you may not always see them, you know they are there. You also remind me of the rain..."

“The rai-?”

Theo dismissed her gently. “Let me finish.” He paused, “because, when everyone else thought I was broken and damaged. You were never afraid to touch me. That’s why I love you.”

"I'm glad I remind you on inanimate objects and water." 

Picking up a napkin she wiped her fingers clean, patting the corners of her mouth to do the same. 

"Mcgonagall's got a dinner coming up soon and a select few students have been invited, we can bring a plus one-," scrunching the napkin up and dropping it onto the plate in front of her, "-will you come with me?"

"I'd love nothing more. Does this mean I have to buy a new suit?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't be silly." She chuckled.

"Shame, I was going to buy you a new dress."

"Oh! Well in that case." She smirked at him playfully and they both burst out laughing.

She stood from the bed and brushed any stray crumbs away before straightening herself out and reaching her hand out towards Theo. "C'mere."

He looked perplexed but nonetheless took her hand and came to stand next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his instinctively found her waist and pulled her closer to him. She began shifting her weight from one foot to another in a swaying motion.

He stood still. Like his feet were somehow glued to the floor. Stuck.

"Dance with me you numpty."

"There's no music..." A hint of confusion present in his voice. Who slow dances without music?

"So?"

"So? That's just silly, Evie." He stated.

Pushing some distance between the two of them she twirled herself under his arm proving it wasn't a silly idea. 

"Don't be ridiculous." He grabbed his wand in frustration and with a quick flick of his wrist her favourite song began to play.

_Can't help falling in love with you - Elvis Presley._

That's better he thought as he brought her back into his arms - this time his arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders tucking her against his chest and hers hung loosely around his middle, her head gently resting on her shoulder. Her warm breath fanning across his neck and exposed collar bones.

He was the type of person she wanted to slow dance with, with no music playing. _Despite_ the fact the opposite was currently happening - she didn't mind much.

She wanted that sunday morning kind of love. 

The kind of love that leaves you wanting more. The kind of love that makes you feel safe and sound. The kind of love where you can be true to who you are without feeling judged.

Nowadays when she looks into the mirror instead of just seeing her, she sees him. She sees the kisses he plants on her lips, the way he looks into her eyes and the way he runs his fingers through her hair. Her reflection now comes to life because of him and to her that was magical.

~*~

Night time was now falling upon them. The shadows from the morning sun were no longer dancing across the walls. Instead the only light emitting into the room was that of the round glimmering moon.

Theo was sat in another alcove of his dorm perched on an emerald green cushion staring mindlessly at the universe above them. His eyes focused on the floating silver orb in the sky, examining the darker flecks which were scattered across it. _Mare Tranquillitatis_ more commonly known as the sea of tranquility, he thought to himself.

"You are my moon." He tells her.

"Moon?" She replies, confused. "Should it not be sun?"

"Well I guess, but I've always prefered the dark. Look to the sky. See how it's pitch black?"

She joins him on the cushioned bay window, kneeling next to him and looks up into the night sky.

"It's all black is it not? Like a void of dark emptiness. And then there is the moon." He replies looking up at the night sky himself, pointing towards the moon through the crystal glass of the window. "The only light in the endless abyss of darkness."

She turned her head to glance up at him, his eyes focused on the moon hanging peacefully in the sky.

"You're my light." He whispers.

"But the moon is never as bright as the sun?" She questions.

"Exactly. It's not too bright and not too dark. It's in the middle, grey. Fitting perfectly within the darkness of the night." He explains.

She looks at him in awe. She never knew he could be so poetic with his words. 

He'd spent his life looking at the stars peering into infinity wishing to go back to a home he'd never known. That home being, _her_.

"Now c'mon, you need to prepare for tomorrow's match. Let's get some rest."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up! No motivation and writer's block are not a good mixture...
> 
> Short fillerish kind of chapter. I am working on trying to make them longer!
> 
> Don't forget to like, comment, let me know what you think! Any ideas welcome :)
> 
> Also, shout out to my BOA's - you know who you are!! <3
> 
> Lot's of love, Megs xx


	12. Quidditch Games and Invitations

Today was the day.

Today was the day of the Slytherin Vs Gryffindor Quidditch match.

Evie was sat at the Slytherin table with Pansy eating breakfast. A stack of fluffy pancakes sat in front of the both of them, paired with bacon and maple syrup which trickled over the edges of the stack, pooling onto the plate in a golden splodge.

"So, will you be joining me in the Slytherin stands?" Pansy asked.

Evie chuckled. "I think a certain Mr Nott would be rather disappointed if I didn't."

Pansy nodded in agreement whilst taking a swig of pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"Ah! If it isn't my favourite Hufflepuff." 

_Well Salazar's rod she never expected those words to come from his mouth._

"Morning, Draco. Someone's in a good mood today."

Draco seated himself next to Pansy and poured himself a cup of coffee from the sterling silver french press. "Today is the day, Evie-" Malfoy looked smug and rather proud of himself, _cocky bastard_ , "-the snakes are going to beat the lions." 

_Eloquently put, Malfoy._

Glancing to her right, she saw Theo stood in the archway of The Great Hall talking to Blaise. He was wearing his Quidditch uniform and he looked rather dreamy, he had more of a beaters build considering he was a seeker, an Italian god sculpted by Michelangelo. His signature Slytherin jumper paired with beige slacks and vibrant emerald green robes, his brown leather arm and skin guards in hand.

Concluding their conversation they made their way to join the others. Theo greated Evie with a kiss before seating himself next to her and stealing a slice of bacon from her plate, munching on it smugly. 

"Hey, get your own breakfast, Nott!" She whined.

"Oh we're going by surnames now are we, Chambers?" He shot back.

"When you steal _my_ breakfast, yes!"

Pansy giggled at how silly the the two of them were being, "bloody adorable you two."

The table suddenly fell silent. Draco gave Theo a certain look from across the table but she couldn't work out what he meant by it until Pansy slyly rolled her eyes to her right causing Evie to turn her head and look left.

Fred Weasley approached the Slytherin table and stopped just short of a few centimetres of where Evelyn and Theo were sat.

Evie turned to face him and offered him a smile.

"Hi, Freddie."

“Hi, erm, I was just wondering if erm-“ Fred paused, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. He looked awkward, almost, “-you wanted to go to Mcgonagall’s dinner with me?” Theo slammed both his elbows onto the table and clenched his fists, jaw tightening at the nerve this boy had asking _his_ Hufflepuff to the dinner. She swiftly noticed his change of behaviour, placing a hand on his knee and with a gentle squeeze, his posture eased and he took her hand in his lacing their fingers together.

“I’m very flattered Fred, but I’ve already got a date, sorry.” Fred’s eyes darted over to where Theo was sat, he glanced at their hands laced together and looked back at Evelyn “a snake?” He questioned. No malice present in his voice.

She squeezed Theo’s hand letting him know she could deal with this herself - “ _my_ snake and yes.” Theo's hand came up to rub his mouth trying to hide the smirk forming on his face, Evie gave him a sympathetic look and with a curt nod of his head Fred left, looking disappointed.

Everyone was still silent. No insults or hurtful quips from Malfoy. Silence. Weird.

She shook off whatever it was that had just happened and tucked back into her food. She had no reason to questions his intentions. They'd been best friends for years, he probably just felt more comfortable going with her. But why was he so awkward about it? She was proud of him for what he'd just done - it took the pride of a lion to walk over to a table full of Slytherins and ask such a question. 

Once she's finished her breakfast she allowed Theo to devour the tidbits of pancakes and bacon that she's left. 

"Right, let's get this show on the road then boys!" Blaise announced, standing up from the bench and patting himself down.

Evie grabbed Theo by the chin and pulled him into a kiss.

"What was that for, love?"

"Good luck kiss. You've got this. Go beat 'em, tiger." She smiled.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" She heard Malfoy ask whilst nudging Pansy in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ew, no!" Pansy recoiled at the thought, trying not to gag.

~*~

"Mount your brooms!" Flint announced, as Captain of the Quidditch team.

Both teams flew onto the pitch taking their positions.

Oliver Wood and Adrian Pucey taking the goals. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Dean Thomas chasers for Gryffindor - Miles Bletchley, Colton Hudson and Marcus Flint for Slytherin. Fred and George Weasley were the beaters along with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Leaving Harry Potter and Theodore Nott as Seekers. Lee Jordan taking his less physical position of commentator. 

"Now, I want a nice clean game from all of you." Madam Hooch announced from below them. 

She took two strides until she reached the wooden crate and released the bludgers and the golden snitch. She took the quaffle in both her hands and threw it towards the players and with a harsh high pitched blow of the whistle the game began.

"Johnson is first to snatch the quaffle and make her way towards the Slytherin goal, she ducks past Malfoy and Zabini. She shoots and she scores!" Lee commentated. "Gryffindor lead ten points to zero."

The match continued and several points had been scored from both sides. The score now sat at ninety to sixty. Gryffindor were in the lead.

"Gryffindor may be in the lead but all is still to play for-" Lee was trying not to so over excited and keep a non-biased mindset as he continued to commentate the match, "-the golden snitch is still outstanding!"

"Theo watch out!" Malfoy bellowed from across the pitch.

Expertly Theo did a one-eighty on his broom narrowly missing an on coming bludger. As he came back around to face the right way he noticed something flickering in the distance. _The golden snitch_.

 _The golden snitch. The golden snitch. The golden snitch._ He chanted to himself.

Swooping down towards the ground he made a beeline for it, successfully dodging anyone and anything - _another bloody bludger_ \- that got in his way. "Harry Potter and Theodore Nott are head to head racing for the snitch. Who will get there first?" Theo was full of determination. He could do this.

 _C'mon. C'mon. C'mon._ Evie was now the one chanting to herself, her hands clasped together in front of her mouth, nose pressed into her knuckles. She was a bag of nerves.

Theo was millimetres in front of Harry as he reached for the snitch, arm stretched out in front of him as far as it could go. It was in touching distance. Just one more push.

Lunging himself forward on his broom he sped up, getting closer and closer to the fluttering ball. Before he could think on how he was going to catch it before Potter he felt the wings of the cold golden sphere vibrate against his palm. He quickly clamped his fingers around it not giving it another second to fly away again. He'd done it. He'd fucking done it.

"Theodore Nott has caught the golden snitch! One hundred and fifty points! That means Slytherin have won the match!" Lee announced with enthusiasm despite belonging to the losing team.

The Slytherin stands erupted in cheers. Evie and Pansy jumped up and down squealing with excitement.

She caught Theo in her eye line hovering on his broom and she saw him mouth _that was for you_ causing her to blush as he threw her a wink before zooming off to join the rest of the team on the ground.

Something else caught her attention out the corner of her eye, someone was plummeting to the ground at speed. A flash of red hair was all she saw and she instantly knew who it was. _Freddie_.

She felt her heart sink. 

Looking up to try and find out who or what was responsible for this, she saw Pucey hovering on his broom by the goalposts doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach. The culprit.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. If looks could kill he'd be falling of that damn broom himself. He saw her glaring, a cocky shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Ugh! She couldn't bare the mortal site of him. Merlin's sake, someone make him disappear. Please.

Amongst all the mixed emotions of overjoyment and excitement, she was fearful and upset. The last thing she remembers is seeing Fred being carried off on a stretcher. His twin glued to his side mirroring her own expression.

~*~

Pacing down the stone corridor she crashed into someones back with an _oomph!_ Regaining her balance she looked up to see another familiar mop of red hair.

"Georgie." She said breathlessly.

"Evie, long time no see." He almost seemed sad.

"How are you, how's...how's Fred?"

"I'm good. Fred, on the other hand, he's seen better days."

Evie shifted her weight from foot to foot awkwardly. It had been a few months since she'd properly spoken to the twins. She was at a loss for words.

"I was just on my way to see him, if you wanted to join? I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Evie nodded and waited for George to lead the way. On route they chatted and caught up with the on goings of each other lives. The joke shop was doing well and Evie promised she'd pop in see them when she next went to Diagon.

Once they reach the hospital wing, George's stature hid Evie behind him.

"Hey mate, I've brought you a present." George spoke. She blushed behind him.

Fred looked perplexed, there was no neatly wrapped gift in Georges hands so what in Godric's name was he on about? Taking a stride to his right she looked down at her hands nervously fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper as she was now no longer hidden by the red head.

"Hey, Freddie." She whispered looking up at him, her hands clasped together at her front.

He looked like he'd since a ghost, his face paled and she couldn't tell if that was from the pain mixed with the medicine he had taken or from seeing her. God, had it really been that long since they'd been in the same room together properly? Minus this morning.

Fred shifted in the hospital bed so he was sat upright, flinching in pain as he'd moved far to quickly far too soon. 

"Evie, what are you doing here?" He was shocked to see her.

"I bumped into George in the corridor and thought I'd come and see how you were. I saw what happened out there, it looked pretty god damn awful."

"You're telling me..."

Merlin's sake why was she so nervous? He was her best friend and she felt ridiculous that she didn't know how to speak to him.

She hesitantly perched herself on a chair next to George. She didn't realise how much she'd missed the two of them until right there and then. An injured Fred in front of her and a sympathetic George to her right.

"I've missed this." She spoke softly. "I know I've been absent as of late and I'm sorry for that. I've just been too wrapped up in other things, I really am sorry."

"Wrapped up with a Slytherin you mean." Fred scoffed.

"Fred, come on. If he makes her happy, leave it be." George defended her.

"Fine." Fred huffed. "But only because, she's my best friend." 

Evie's head shot up to see him smiling adoringly at her. Her heart swelled - in a I love you because you're my best friend kind of way. She smiled back. A toothy grin present.

"I've got to get going, but when you're feeling up to it we'll have a proper catch up, play some pranks like the old days. Sound good?" She looked to George and then back to Fred. Mischievous grins on both of their freckled faces.

"Wicked." They responded in unison.

She said her goodbyes and left but not before planting a kiss on both their cheeks, lingering next to Fred for longer than she probably should of. She'd missed him the most.

~*~

When she entered the dungeons with Pansy - who she'd caught up with in the courtyard - she saw _him,_ the one responsible for her best friend currently being sat in the infirmary and she saw red. Like a bull to a red flag she stormed over to where he was slouched on the arm of a leather wingback chair. His posture was arrogant and uncouth.

"Are you fucking stupid?" She spat angrily.

"What's wrong, princess?" He smirked.

She grimaced, her nose scrunched up in disgust at his use of nickname.

"You know exactly what I'm on about, Adrian. Don't play dumb with me and _don't_ call me princess ever again." 

Pucey was silent, so she continued.

"He's my best friend and you knocked him off his fucking broom for what exactly? What's he ever done to you, hey? Now, thanks to _you_ he's in the infirmary drinking skele gro due to a broken collarbone. _Oh!_ And did I mention he's also got concussion."

She wasn't finished. She went to take a step forward to continue her onslaught of abuse towards him, but someone stepped in front of her taking her elbows in their palms and pushing her away from the situation before she'd knowingly say something she'd soon regret.

"Evie, calm down." The voice was softly spoken.

"NO! That prick deserves it! He deserves it, he-" She was rambling. She was erratic. Tears were threatening to spill.

"Evie!" The voice snapped.

She was taken aback. 

"Draco, what's going on?" That voice was Theo's. She'd recognise it anywhere.

Draco didn't respond straight away. He looked a Evie and watched her expression steady. The anger she was filled with moments ago sinking away. He gently squeezed her elbows causing her to look at him. "You good?" 

She nodded in response and he let her elbows go turning to Theo conjuring up an explanation.

"Adrian the arsehole was the one responsible for knocking a certain Weasley off his broom and little miss feisty pants over here was about to hex ten bells out of the prick-," he turned back towards her "-as much as he deserves it though, he's not worth the consequences."

She nodded towards Malfoy silently thanking him for stopping her. 

_He should of let her do her worst._

"Now, let's get a drink and celebrate the Slytherin way shall we." Malfoy ordered.

"You ok?" Theo asked pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm fine. He's lucky Draco stopped me from hexing his arse!"

They both giggled before going to celebrate in true style.

~*~

The music blared and the bass thumped against the walls of the dungeons. The celebrations were in full swing.

Firewhiskey coursing through everyone's veins, pupils dilated. High on success and gloat.

Theo and Evie were stood by the drinks table taking a breather from the chaos that was huddled in the middle of the common room.

"My hips are killing me after all that dancing." Theo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed the spot on her neck just below her ear, his hot breath fanned down her neck making her shudder. "They’ll hurt even more by the time I’m finished with you later." A deep shade of crimson flushed her cheeks and she playfully slapped his shoulder before reaching up on her tiptoes and placing a chased kissed of his lips "you wish, Nott."

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked. Stepping closer to her with a sly smile on his lips, his tongue darted out to wet them.

"Not much. Maybe two or three." She replied with a glint in her eye.

"Good."

"You?"

"The same."

"Good."

From someone looking at them from the outside it may seem as though they were telling each other what to do and how much they could or couldn't drink. But in fact, they were making sure that the other would be sober enough to give consent to the activities they wished to endure later on that evening. Theo planned on a private celebration of his own. Just the two of them.

As the early hours of the following day began to creep in, the party started to wind down.

Plastic cups strewn across the wood of the common room floor and mahogany tables. The stench of alcohol and clove cigarettes filling the air around them. Once the common room was returned to a somewhat presentable state, everyone started to retire to their respective dorms for the night.

Upon entering their - _Theo's_ \- dorm his hands were on her, chest pressed against her back. His hands wandering from her hips and up to the curves of her waist as his warm and tender lips nipped at the exposed flesh of her neck. His touch ran through her like small bolts of electricity causing goosebumps to kiss her skin. 

Her head dropped back falling against his shoulder - allowing him to kiss and suck on the flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She hummed in pleasure at the feel of his mouth on her. The reactions she was giving him only spurred him on more, he switched between harsh nibbles and soothing licks - the wetness of his tongue on her skin making her need him elsewhere. 

She turned to face him and they stood in silence. Taking in each others features. 

They longed for each others touch when they were apart. They longed to feel connected. They longed to feel as one. Two souls coming together. She was the other half to him and he was the other half to her.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured as he craned his neck down capturing her lips in his.

His tongue swept along her bottom lip and she granted him access. Their tongues wet and warm and fighting for dominance. 

"You're more beautiful. She whispered.

He giggled against her lips, tucking her bottom lip between his teeth eliciting a throaty moan from her.

"I think I need to remind you who you belong to." His voice was stern.

~*~


	13. Smoke and Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written - Sorry Mum!
> 
> Three chapters in three days? Who am I?
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

**[Warning Mature Scenes]**

"I think I need to remind you who you belong to."

He muttered the incantation of a door locking spell, _colloportus_ followed by _muffliato._

"Fuck you." She teasingly giggled.

"Oh, darling. If I had it my way, by the end of the night you’d be gagged, tied up and tortured like a little toy. Seething and squirming for a simple touch-"

Evie's eyes widened at this. She was shell shocked. She never knew he had this in him.

"-instead of ‘fuck you’ it’ll be fuck me, Theo. Please. I'll have you begging."

She gulped. Stunned at his words. It turned her on a little. 

"But first. I'm going to see if I can get you to come without even touching you." His voice was deep and full of lust.

"Are you sure you're ok with this, love? I won't be going easy on you tonight." He spoke calmly seeking her consent.

"Yes. Take me however you want." She replied almost breathless.

"Tell me at any point if you want to stop. I won't force you to do anything your not comfortable with. Promise me you'll tell me?"

_Even when you're controlling you're fucking adorable._

"I promise."

He slowly and teasingly stripped them both down to their underwear. Black boxers adorned his olive skin, she was wearing a ruby red lace two piece, accentuating her curves.

"Gryffindor red? I think I'm going to have to punish you for that later, _princess_ -" He stalked over to his desk and picked up the chair with one hand, the veins in his forearms prominent. He placed it in the middle of the room and sat himself down, "-come sit." He spoke low and slow as he patted his thighs.

She gingerly walked over to him and swung a leg over his lap allowing herself to straddle his broad thighs, her hands going to his shoulders for balance as she could just about touch the floor with her tiptoes. She could feel his already hard cock against her core, she unconsciously ground her hips down on him needing to feel some sort of friction down below. His hands gripped onto her hips preventing her from moving any further, a cocky grin etched onto his lips.

"Patience, princess." He drawled.

Fuck. She'd just told someone off a mere few hours ago for calling her that. But the way it rolled off his tongue sent waves of pleasure through her. She'd only ever allowed Fred to call her that before. 

Theo gently began rolling her hips back and forth on his lap, signalling she was now allowed to move. She gently rolled her hips against his, feeling the whole length of his cock under her. 

Her eyes fluttered shut as a moan escaped her mouth, he head rolling back in pleasure exposing her neck to him. He leant his head forward and began placing soft kisses along her throat feeling the vibrations of her moans against his lips.

"Do you like grinding on me, Evie? Do you like getting yourself off using my cock?"

All she could do was moan in response. With the amount of pleasure she was feeling any words would of been an incoherent mess. She began to pick up the pace, rolling herself against her with the burning desire to dry-fuck herself on his cock. Rocking back and forth and side to side.

"That's it use me, use my cock to get yourself off." His words were encouraging to say the least.

"I bet you've thought about me when you've touched yourself, haven't you? The mere thought of my hands sliding up and down your soft body has you shivering and squeezing your thighs together, huh? Can't seem to get enough of me can you?"

He palmed her arse gripping it tightly grinding her on him faster than she was allowing herself to, the friction was becoming too much for him that he started to grind his own hips up to meet hers.

"Gods, Theo-" her voice was a purr "-I'm-I'm so close."

"Come for me, Evie. Come for me like the good girl you are. Imagine my tongue all over you as I suck on your clit until you come. You love the feel of my mouth against you, don't you? I love it, too. I love feeling you wiggle and writhe beneath my wet hot touches till you can't take anymore." His voice was gruff and masculine. Controlling - in a good way.

She felt her own release burning up inside of her like a coiled spring ready to snap. Her hips pressed down on him harder and faster. She was so close.

"I love feeling you clench around my fingers when you let go for me. Imagine yourself clenching around me. I love feeling your thighs tremble around me as I push myself deeper and deeper into you."

Fuck, he could dirty talk.

And well.

Her mouth found the crook of his shoulder as she buried her face into his neck, clinging to him as she pushed herself closer and closer. His hands came back to her hips pressing her against him drawing her towards the edge. "Fuck. Such a good girl."

She was there. He'd tipped her over the edge.

_Orgasm number one._

Her thighs began to shake against her and as she rode out her high her hips jolting back and forth on his lap. Her chest felt heavy as she panted. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest as she stilled against him, head still buried in his neck. As she calmed, he held her. Hands roaming across her hips, curves and back. He hands were steady and soothing against her warm skin. 

As his hands roamed across her back he hovered above the lace band of material and with a snap of his fingers the clasp came undone, bra dropping to the floor next to her feet.

_Skilled._

Theo began palming her breasts rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger causing her to arch her back pushing her chest into him.

He stood from the chair picking her up with him and gently placed her feet back onto the cold wooden floor. Returning the chair to it's previous placement he leant back against it and admired her, his baby blue hues taking in every inch and every curve of her body.

"On your knees." He ordered.

Submissively she obliged.

Dropping to her knees in front of him.

Slowly and silently he walked towards her. The only sounds coming from the creaking floorboards and her shallow breaths. He stopped just short of a few centimetres in from of her - her eyes directly inline with his crotch.

His right hand came up to cup the side of her face whilst his left palmed his confined cock. He ran the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip and groaned in pleasure as she took his thumb in her mouth and sucked on it, swirling her tongue around the tip as if it was his cock.

"You're going to be the death of me, Evelyn."

Theo felt like he was going to spontaneously combust as he twitched at the sight of her on her knees in front of him. He hurriedly pushed his boxers to the floor and kicked them aside. 

"Open your mouth." He commanded.

Evie obeyed.

He gently pushed himself inside of her mouth, letting himself slide across her wet tongue and he hissed in pleasure as she closed her lips around him. Gentle thrust after gentle thrust of his hips she took him inch by inch deeper into her mouth, coating his milky cock in her saliva.

Her hands came up to his thighs gripping the back of them to balance herself in front of him as she began to bob her head on him meeting his thrusts in the middle. She felt him jerk against her tongue and she knew he wasn't going to last much longer. This only spurred her on as she sucked him harder, swirling her tongue around his head at any opportunity she got and as if by magic, he spilt himself into her mouth. She swallowed every drop and let his cock fall from her mouth with a smack of her lips.

With hooded lustful eyes he looked down at her. His thumb wiping a drop of his come from the corner of her mouth allowing her to suck it clean.

_He was so demanding tonight._

"Up. Knickers off. On the bed." He spoke with dominance.

Shimmying the lace from her hips she left them on the already made pile of her bra and his boxers. Sauntering over to the bed she climbed onto the plush mattress so she was positioned on her knees with her back to him. She was about to shift herself onto the middle of the bed but he grabbed her waist from behind and stopped her.

His chest was pressed firmly against her back, holding her close to him as he joined her on the bed on his knees either side her. One palm was pressed flat across her stomach and his other lined himself up at her entrance and he slowly slid himself inside of her, she felt like silk - warm and snug. After giving her a minute to adjust he picked up his pace, sliding himself in and out of her with ease.

Theo fisted her hair and twisted it into a ponytail in his hand, pulling her head back forcing her to look at them in the mirror which sat opposite them across the room.

“That’s it, that’s a good girl. Watch me fuck you.”

They looked delicious together.

The new position felt foreign but assisted Theo in hitting all the right spots.

He swept a hand from her hip and up to her right breast, cupping into his hand and rolling her nipple in between his fingers before reaching over and massaging the left.

His left hand fell from her hair and slid down her stomach down to her core massaging her sensitive clit in figure eight motions as he fucked her. The pace of his thrusts hard and relentless.

She felt herself clench around him. The mixture of him inside of her and his fingers on her clit was driving her towards another release. 

"Fuck, Theo. You feel so good." She mewled. "I'm so close."

He hummed in agreement. His forehead falling onto her shoulder as he continued to rock into her. She bucked her hips back into him as he threw her into a sea of pleasure, her thighs shaking again and he milked every moan and whimper out of her with his fingers still rubbing furiously against her. A Jumbled mess of words and noises left her mouth as her spurred her on.

_Orgasm number two._

Pulling himself from her before he could come again took so much self-control it was questionable. He threw her back onto the bed so she now faced him and with a squeal he grabbed her by the ankles pulling her to the edge of the bed, his mouth diving between her legs not giving her chance to recover on this occasion. 

His tongue was relentless and unforgiving. Forcing her to give herself to him again.

_Orgasm number three._

She lay sprawled on on the crumpled white sheets attempting to regain some sort of composure. She was on the verge of being spent. But she knew he was far from finished with her.

She pushed herself with all her might so she could like against the soft plump pillows. Soon joined by Theo.

“Sit on my face.” For someone who, when they first met was painfully shy. This was bold.

He lay himself down next to her and she positioned herself above him. Her thighs either side of his head. Slowly she lowered herself down until she felt his tongue flick against her. She rolled her hips slowly picking up a rhythm - using the headboard to keep herself upright - her thighs were to weak to hold her up.

She brought her hands up to palm at her breast as she ground her hips over he tongue, rolling her nipples between her fingers coaxing her to yet another wave of release.

“Fuck, I’m going to make you come. Just like this, all over my face.”

His tongue was going at full tilt. Switching up between flicks and rotating circles. It was that intense she hadn't realised she'd collapsed next to him in a panting heap.

_Orgasm number four._

"Think you've got one more for me love?" He was never-ending.

In a hushed whisper she said yes.

Bracing herself he positioned himself in front of her. He ran his hand along the apex of her thighs light and teasingly. Her body was flooded with desire and want. She wanted to come again for him. He spread her legs out bringing her thighs to rest over his as he rubbed the head of his cock against her clit watching her flinch due to the sensitivity. 

He dove into her feeling her clench almost immediately after entering her. 

He brought himself down on top of her to cradle her petite figure as his hips worked them both to ecstasy. He brought his left hand up to her throat - gripping her gentle so as not to choke her.

"Look at you, all come drunk for me."

"Right there, Theo." She whimpered.

"Right there." He repeated sending her body into a frenzy. His voice was deep and sex driven.

The glint in his eye, almost ravenous.

“You.”

A harsh thrust.

“Are.”

Another hard thrust.

“Mine. Fuck, all mine.” 

His pelvic bone hit her over stimulated sensitive clit with every thrust and she fell apart beneath him. As he fell apart inside of her. She raked her nails down his back as their bodies writhed together. His mouth planting intense kisses along her neck with sublime pleasure.

"Oh gods, Theo. Please."

She was a spasming, quivering, whimpering mess.

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. She chanted.

_Orgasm number five and six._

She was drifting into a sea of arousal. Waves crashing against her. Drifting into a pool of darkness, an abyss of pleasure.

She felt fucked - quite literally.

She'd never experienced this kind of pleasure with anyone before. It was as if the love they shared between the two of them made having sex feel ten times better than it normally should. She'd experienced a record number of orgasms that was for certain.

Her body felt as light as a feather, she felt like she was floating. She thought she may have been imagining it but she could of sworn someone was calling her name, coaxing her back towards them.

"Evie, Evie, Evie."

She came back around to Theo's panic stricken voice.

Her eyes fluttering open and closed. She looked drunk. A content smile forming on her face.

"Thought I lost you then. Welcome back."

They were completely sated and thoroughly fucked.

"What-what happened?" Her voice was barely audible.

"I think I may have given you one orgasm too many." He couldn't help but chuckle.

~*~

After muttering the various incantations of cleaning spells he gently tucked her into bed, falling in behind her. 

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head no as she snuggled into his chest. She was a cuddler after sex and he loved that about her. He'd never admit it in front of anyone else but he was also partial to a cuddle afterwards. As if the way he'd wrapped his limbs around her like an octopus wasn't any sort of indication.

She craved moments like these. As much as she loved being used and fucked within an inch of her life, she loved the come down from the high. Soft whispers, light touches, gentle kisses.

He pressed light kisses across her face as he drew miscellaneous patterns of the curve of her spine.

She held him in her arms. He was as much deserving of this affection as she was. He never really knew what love was, not in it's true form anyway. It was flimsy and fragile and could be shattered if not cared for and looked after properly. Love was something he'd had boxed up and shoved into the back of his brain growing up, never allowing himself to feel any ounce of affection. He never felt like he deserved it even though he was in desperate need for it.

That was until he met her, Evelyn Chambers. She showed him what it was like to be loved, to be cared for and adored. He didn't need to hide around her, he didn't need to put on any kind of front or façade - he could be completely him. 

Shy, goofy, adorable and now confident. Very confident.

She was completely and unaquivable in love with him. Feelings which were reciprocated. And had been for far longer than she'd thought. Part of her wished she'd of found her way to him sooner, so that she could have loved him for longer.

He felt a different kind of love when he was around her. A morning coffee with a kiss on the neck kind of love. An up all night talking about nonsense kind of love. A stubborn love between two broken people who have become too comfortable kind of love.

She was his rain and he was her sun. Together they were the rainbow. Without each other they didn't exist.

Like the world they were made to be a pair. You don't see the moon without the sun, land without sea, mountains without valleys. There are so many things if you look at the world from a spectrum of seeing things in pairs. She was made for him and he was made for her. Their own special pair.

They walked into love with each other with eyes wide open. Choosing every step along the path that lead them to one another. They believe in fate and destiny and they chose each other. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality they'd chose each other. They'd always chose each other.

"Theo." She whispered.

He hummed in response. Too spent to actively try and find words.

"I love you. I've always loved you. It's always been you." She confessed.

"I've always loved you too. I wish I could have loved you for so much longer."

They spent the rest of the night whispering sweet nothings and showering each other with kisses and words of affection.

Before drifting away into a deep and well earned slumber wrapped in one anothers embrace.

~*~


	14. Tea With Narcissa

**[Warning Slight Mature Scenes at the Beginning]**

"Yes, Theo, fuck right there." The blonde moaned in her dream as the boy she loved rock himself inside of her.

They were an entanglement of limbs, lips hot and heavy against each other, hands gripping onto the others skin pulling them as close they they could possibly get. Her nails scratched down his back, leaving angry red indentations along his flesh.

His body engulfed hers perfectly making her feel safe and protected as she was at her most vulnerable and exposed underneath him.

"Ugh, fuck, Daphne..."

With a jolt Evie shot up right in the bed. 

_What the fuck was going on._

A thin layer of sweat glimmered across her body but she felt drenched - her chest was heaving heavily, she was panting like a dog, she felt starved of oxygen. She placed her hand on her chest just above her heart trying to steady herself. But her heart rate didn't seem to calm. She felt like it was increasing with ever beat, she almost felt like her chest was going to erupt.

_It was just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream._

She kept replaying these five words in her head as she tried to calm herself. A warm hand suddenly placed itself on her shoulder and she melted into its touch instantly. Her heart rate slowed considerably more.

"You ok, princess?" Theo whispered.

His touch was tender and soothing against her cold complexion as he brushed stray damp hairs away from her forehead in an attempt to comfort her from whatever it was that had caused this reaction. 

"I-I-I dreamt that you and Daphne sle-slept together." Tears pricked her eyes.

Theo erupted in laughter clutching his stomach as he found this far more amusing than she ever would. His head falling against her shoulder in hysterics.

"Theo! This isn't fucking funny!" She whined as she shoved him playfully away from her in annoyance.

"I'm sorry love, but the fact your subconscious could think I'd ever touch that little blonde harlot is rather amusing to me." His voice was firm as he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Giving him a petulant pout he pulled her into a tight embrace reassuring her he was in no way inclined to offer himself in such a way to the likes of Daphne fucking Greengrass. He had no feelings whatsoever towards her and he wasn't planning on finding any.

He only wanted Evie.

"Now come on, we don't want to keep Narcissa Malfoy waiting do we?"

~*~

Flooing into the atrium of Malfoy Manor it was not as Evie had expected.

She'd expected it to be dark and gothic.

Instead she found a bright, airy and open space. Cream walls, lined with gold fixtures. It was rather extravagant, but in hindsight she expected nothing less from the Malfoy's. Mahogany furniture was perfectly placed around the atrium giving it a stately, _my ancestors were very fucking rich_ , kind of feel.

Stepping from the glossy marble fireplace she inspected her surroundings much more closely. 

A circular mahogany oak table sat in from of the fireplace. A top of it sat a large sculpted stone vase filled with the most beautiful flowers belonging to the gardens of the manor. Beyond the table were six or seven stairs which lead to a small landing before splitting off into another set of stairs to the left and right. Portraits of the Malfoy ancestors lined the hallways, hung if the most extraordinary sculpted wooden frames she'd ever laid her eyes on - they were the same off-white cream as the walls with speckles of gold swirled within.

She was drawn from her trance when she heard the creaking floorboards of the ancient stairs of the manor. Turning around from her current position she watched the Malfoy Matriarch descended the grand staircase. She elegantly swept down each step, the skirt of her mossy green robes trailing behind her.

"Draco, my dear boy." She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mother." He nodded.

"Theodore, always a pleasure." She directed towards the darker haired wizard of the two. 

"You look dashing as always, Cissa." He complimented as he took her hand in his and bowed, pressing a kissing to the back of her palm.

"Always a charmer." She mused.

Narcissa now turned her attention to the sweet looking girl stood in her hallway. Evie's outfit was modest - she wanted to make the right impression on her boyfriends, best friends, mother. She wore a silk peach coloured tea dress which fell just below the knee a pair of light tan leather boat shoes adorned her feet. Her hair sat across her shoulders in loose curls, half up half down, tied back with the same piece of red ribbon from the parchment Theo had asked her out with.

"Evie, it's a pleasure to see you again, my dear."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs Malfoy. You have such a lovely home."

"Oh please, you can call me, Narcissa." She dismissed gently.

Both of the boys excused themselves and stated they would be in the study should they be needed. Probably debating the laws of Quidditch or how Theo was going to coax Draco from pitching himself off the astronomy tower if he has to sit through another one of Trelawny's classes.

Evie and Narcissa walked in silence as they made their way to the drawing room a few short corridors from where they'd just been. As they entered she was awestruck by the rooms beauty. The same cream walls and gold finishings but decorated with a sea of periwinkle. Two rather plush looking wingback chairs sat in front of another marbled fireplace positioned either side of a lighter oak table. 

The other side of the room was company to two rather large velvet chesterfield sofas - the same colour as the chairs.

Evie tucked the skirt of her dress under herself as she took a seat on the crushed velvet seat opposite Narcissa.

An antique silver tray sat in the middle of the oak table. A china teapot with a purple floral design and gold detailing and matching tea cups and saucers occupied the tray with a plate of white chocolate and raspberry scones accompanying it. 

She wasn't quite sure how to act or what to say to begin with. She'd had many encounters with Molly on her own but something being sat in front of Narcissa Malfoy was different. With Molly she was warm and welcoming and accepted Evie straight off the bat - with Narcissa she was colder, calmer and collected. She didn't give much away with her emotions, but I suppose coming from the Black family and being married to a Malfoy would do that to you.

She tried not to let her nerves show but she suspected she was doing an awful job at hiding her own emotions.

"Don't be nervous, Evie. I am just curious to get to know the girl my sons best friends seems to bestow his affections towards. I feel like I practically raised the boy myself." Narcissa Spoke first.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to being in such a grand surrounding. I appreciate you inviting me over." She sounded nervous now.

"It's my pleasure, dear. It's nice to have female company around."

The two blonde witches spoke for hours and hours. Sharing personal experiences at Hogwarts and Narcissa offered her advice on the best ways to revise for the upcoming exams.

Evie found it most amusing when the older witch was sharing the events of the younger Malfoys upbringing. It was interesting to know the things that boy got up to whilst growing up. The stories of him playing the the house elves, running round the manor with them trailing behind him and dressing them up in his parents finest pillow cases.

"Draco cares deeply for Theo. They've been best friends since the day they were both born and they'd practically been joint at the hip growing up. I know you mean a great deal to my son too, he can't remember the last time he saw Theo this happy and he holds you responsible for the positive change that's been drawn forth within him-"

She soaked up her words like a sponge. She never imagined Theo had ever been miserable or unhappy. Whenever she'd seen him between and during classes he was always laughing and joking with the others, teasing those around him. He always seemed happy and upbeat.

"-after all. It was Draco who told Nott Sr about you, wasn't it." Her words came out as more of a statement than a question, confirming her own sons feelings.

~*~

"This was obviously sent before he passed, but how did your dad know about me? Who would of told him?"

A prolonged silence filled the room their eyes darted between one another attempting to decipher who would of told Theo's about their relationship. Several minutes passed until someone finally spoke up, hesitating, their voice almost in a sigh, they sounded defeated.

"It-it was me..."

Everyone's eyes turned to face the platinum headed blonde perched on the edge of the leather sofa nearest the fireplace.

Both Evie and Theo had been rendered speechless with puzzlement at his confession. They looked between each other not knowing what to say or do in these current circumstances. Why would Draco tell Theo's father about her? Did he know he wasn't well? Was this current confession a cruel prank, some sick way of trying to diffuse the tension?

"Before you both hex me, please let me explain." Draco held his hands up in surrender.

"Speak." They both spoke in unison without realising.

Draco dropped his hands into his lap and looked sheepish.

"Now, I don't know whether or not your father knew he was going to die. But a couple of weeks before he passed he was drinking in the study of the manor with my father after a meeting at the ministry. I got summoned to join then and your father started asking questions, a rumour had apparently sparked that you'd been seen with Evie-"

They listened to him intently, he seemed like he was telling the truth.

"-he questioned me in such a way I didn't realise he was interrogating me and kind of, accidentally told him everything. Well, no, not everything but confirmed the rumours were true and you and Evie were courting one another."

They both sighed. Again in unison.

Theo's father was very good at getting the information he wanted without it seeming like he was asking a million questions at one. He was smart and articulated. He could make it seem like a normal conversation when in fact you could be spilling your deepest and darkest secrets without realising.

An awkward silence filled the room.

It was never the case that Theo didn't plan on telling his father about Evie, he did. He wanted to wait until the time felt right to do such a thing but the unfortunate event of him passing away ruined that. 

Like most death eater families, Theo's father would have practiced the same pureblood ideologies but unlike Malfoy Sr, he wouldn't have given two hoots about which house she came from.

Theo took a few strides towards Draco and raised his hand.

Draco stiffened and flinched preparing himself for Theo's fist connecting with his jaw. But instead he was met with Theo's hand patting his shoulder.

"Thank you, mate. Surprisingly I appreciate it." Theo said.

Both of the wizards wrapped their arms around each other in a brotherly embrace patting each other on the back.

~*~

"I think two certain unruly wizards may be eavesdropping, Evie." Narcissa spoke with a slyish look on her face.

She drew her wand and muttered the incantation of _alohomora_. Suddenly the door swung open and in stumbled Theo and Draco. They both stumbled into the room before landing in a heap on the wooden floorboards.

"You know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations you discourteous pair." Narcissa snapped with a playful tone to her voice.

Picking himself off of the floor Theo straightened out his jumper and perched himself on the arm of the chair to Evie's left, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. Her left hand coming up to rest on top of his as she nuzzled her head against his chest. Narcissa gazed at the love up couple in front of her in awe. They almost reminded her of herself and Lucius in a way.

"I agree. We were having delightful conversation until you two goons rudely interrupted!" Evie scorned.

"I'm sure there will be plenty more opportunities for us to catch up over tea and cake."

"I would like that very much." Evie smiled.

"The three of you ought to be getting back now I presume?"

Draco nodded and the three of them bid their farewells and headed back to the marble fireplace in the atrium. 

And with a flash of emerald green they flooed back to the Castle.

~*~

Upon their return to Hogwarts they stepped out of the stoney arched fireplace in the Slytherin common room. A much darker transition to the bright and airy manor they'd just come from.

Dusting themselves off, Draco excused himself back to his dorm leaving the loved up wizards on their own. 

Theo wrapped both hands around her waist, picking her up he span her around in a circled eliciting a squeal of shock from her. After much protesting and begging for him to out her down, he gently set her back on the floor. Turning to face him she snaked her hands around his neck and allowed her fingers to twist the hairs at the base of his neck around her fingers. She looked up at him adoringly - taking in every inch of his face. Every wrinkle, every freckle, every mole, every dimple. She adored him like he was a sculpture in a display cabinet.

She pulled him closer by his neck and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling him into her embrace and they just stood in front of the fireplace in each others arms cherishing the moment.

Something caught her eye.

Loosening herself from his grip she took a few short strides across the room.

A beautiful bouquet of bright white, dusky pink and pale yellow tulips sat in the middle of the oak table in the marbled kitchenette.

"Tulips." She sounded surprised. "One of my favourites." She spoke as if it was only her that was meant to hear it.

"I know. They are for you."

She reached forward picking up the crisp piece of parchment which was nestled in between the petals of the flowers.

_My beautiful, Evelyn_

_This is just a small token of my appreciation for all of your love and support of the past few months. I know they haven't been the easiest, but I wouldn't have survived without you._

_All my love. Now and forever_

_Theodore x_

"Want to know a secret." Theo looked smug.

He stepped closer, snaking his arms around her shoulders tightly, chin resting on her shoulder. Evie brought her hands up to rest on his forearms, half hugging him back.

"Go on..." She replied hesitantly as she turned her head to look up at him.

"They've been charmed. They won't wilt until the day I stop loving you." He whispered before capturing her lips in yet another kiss.

_How bloody romantic._

Honestly this boy was such a cinnamon roll is was unreal. Forget the Slytherin persona, this boy in front of her was a Hufflepuff at heart.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a fillerish chapter - sorry!
> 
> I'm also working on a concept for another fic 'Fratanisation Within the Ranks'
> 
> Coming soon to AO3 & Wattpad!
> 
> xx


End file.
